MEMORY (REMAKE)
by Hoshino YukiHime
Summary: RE-UPLOAD cerita Memory yang sebelumnya. Chapternya di Re-make.
1. Chapter 1

**MEMORY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair SasuSaku**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kami bersyukur memilikimu Sakura."

Bayangan itu terus terintas dipikiranku.

"Mama dan Papa Menyayangimu. Jadilah gadis yang kuat."

Suara itu terus terngiang dipikiranku.

"Arrrrgh, Kepalaku sakit sekali. Ini sakit!"

"Arrrrrrgh…"

Naruto dan Sasuke memperhatikanku. Aku terus memegang kepalaku dengan kedua tanganku, kepalaku serasa mau pecah, semua bayangan itu terus saja memenuhi otakku.

"Aku berjanji akan menunjukkan dunia luas yang indah padamu Sakura. Jadi tetaplah bersamaku" ujar bayangan seorang anak laki-laki yang sulit kuingat wajahnya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya ada didunia ini, kau hanya akan membawa keburukan bagi kami."

Bayangan beberapa orang terus muncul dipikiranku.

"Kenapa hanya kau saja yang selamat?! Seharusnya kaulah yang mati!" teriak bayangan lainnya.

"Argggh..Hiks..Hiks..Huaaaaaa."

Aku berteriak dan menangis sekuat-kuat nya. Seseorang mendekapku berusaha meredam rasa sakitku. Semakin keras aku menangis, semakin erat dia memelukku.

"Sakura..ra..Sakura.."

Aku mendengar suaranya, dia memanggil namaku, perlahan kesadaranku menghilang.

"Sakuraaa!"

Suara itu semakin menjauh.

 _ **Naruto Pov**_

 **Konoha Hospital**

Sakura dirawat di rumah sakit Konoha dan masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura-chan? Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat sakura –chan menangis seperti itu, tangisannya lebih menyakitkan dari saat dia memintaku untuk membawa mu kembali ke Konoha, Sasuke." ujar Naruto sambil memandang kearah Sasuke.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Dia hanya diam dan bersandar di kursi tunggu rumah sakit. Sekalipun terlihat santai, dia tidak bisa menutupi kekhawatirannya. Dahinya berkerut dan wajahnya terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat sahabatku menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu. Aku rasa Sasuke juga sedang bingung dengan keadaan ini.

 _ **Flashback On…**_

Kami tim 7 sudah sekian lamanya tidak berkumpul seperti ini, semenjak Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi menebus dosanya. Tim 7 selalu menjalankan misi tanpa Sasuke, selain itu terkadang aku ataupun Sakura-chan menjalankan misi solo. Sakura-chan lebih banyak membantu di rumah sakit Konoha, dan aku lebih sering menjalakan misi lainnya.

Satu hari sejak kepulangan Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, guru Kakashi meminta kami berkumpul di tempat _training_ tim 7. Guru Kakashi yang kini sudah menjabat menjadi Hokage meminta tim 7 untuk menjalankan sebuah misi ke desa Nami. Kabarnya desa tersebut membeku, para penduduk berubah jadi es dan tak ada yang berani kesana. Itu terjadi dua hari yang lalu.

Tugas kami adalah mencari tahu penyebab kejadian tersebut. Dan jika bisa, kami harus mencari cara untuk mengembalikan penduduk desa seperti semula.

Kami memulai perjalanan kami. Ditengah jalan aku, Sasuke dan Sakura-chan bertemu dengan penduduk desa tetangga dan menggali informasi tentang masalah ini.

Sasuke mendapatkan informasi dari seorang pedagang yang biasa singgah ke desa itu sebelum, desa tersebut menjadi es.

Pedagang tersebut mengatakan malam itu saat dia selesai dengan pekerjaannya, dia melihat seseorang berambut putih perak berdiri diatas tiang tinggi di desa Nami. Orang tersebut berteriak menyeringai dan berkata, "Aku akan menemukan Reinkarnasi Eve dan membangkitkan kembali sang jiwa kegelapan. ini persembahanku untuk menyambutnya! "

Si pedagang berkata "Setelah itu aku tidak sadarkan diri dan saat terbangun aku sudah berada diluar gerbang desa."

Kami berfikir laki-laki yang diceritakan tersebut berhubungan dengan kejadian ini. Dua hari kami mencari informasi tentang laki-laki berambut perak tersebut. Tapi tidak satupun yang mengetahui darimana asal laki-laki tersebut. Yang kami dapat hanyalah informasi sebelum desa tersebut membeku. Kami memutuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha dan membicarakan tentang ini kepada Hokage.

Karena Konoha sudah tidak terlalu jauh lagi dan hari sudah malam, aku, Sasuke dan Sakura-chan beristirahat sebentar ditengah hutan. Seperti biasa, disela-sela istirahat kami, aku selalu menjahili Sakura-chan dan berakhir dengan bogeman dari Sakura-chan. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyeringai bahagia karena melihat wajahku yang habis dibogem Sakura-chan.

Beberapa menit kami menghangatkan diri di tengah hutan. Aku melihat Sakura-chan menggosokkan kedua tangannya kemudian mengarahkannya disekitar api penghangat kami. Sakura-chan terlihat kedinginan. Bukan hanya Sakura-chan, Sasuke dan aku merasakan hal yang sama.

"Krusaak…"

Aku mendengar suara diantara semak-semak. Kami bertiga berdiri dan bersiaga, siap untuk bertarung.

"Ada seseorang" ujar Sasuke pelan.

Sasuke mengaktifkan sharingannya. Seseorang keluar dari semak-semak dengan santainya. Kami memandang waspada terhadap orang tersebut. Dan laki-laki itu hanya menyeringai memandang kami.

"Rambutnya berwarna perak. Bukankah dia seperti orang yang kita cari?" Sakura memandang laki-laki tersebut dengan intens.

"Kau benar Sakura-chan, ciri-cirinya memang sama."

Aku berfikir untuk bicara dengan orang tersebut dengan tetap mempertahankan kewaspadaan.

"Oi..Apa kau laki-laki yang berteriak seperti orang gila di desa Niwa ?!"

"Hahaaa... Kau bicara padaku ?" ujar lelaki tersebut sambil tertawa.

"Kau yang membekukan desa tersebut. Benar, kan?" sambung Sasuke bertanya.

Lelaki tersebut memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan bertingkah seperti orang yang tidak waras. Ia tertawa sangat keras, kemudian berkata "AHAHAHAAA, membekukan? Iya, aku yang melakukannya. Aku akan membekukan semuanya, hahaaa… termasuk kalian juga."

"Kraaaaak…"

Tanah di sekitar kami membeku, es nya terus menjalar menuju kami.

"Amaterasu" Sasuke menggunakan Amaterasu nya kepada lawan, tapi lawan tersebut menghindar dengan melompat.

"Hiaaaaat… Shanarooo!" Sakura-chan menyerang lewat udara, tetapi laki-laki tersebut masih dapat menghindar.

Sekilas musuh melihat ke arah Sakura. Aku menggunakan Rasenganku untuk menyerangnya dan lagi dia masih bisa menghindari serangan.

"Kreeeek…"

Saat aku berlari ke arahnya untuk melancarkan serangan, tiba-tiba tubuhku tak bisa digerakkan. Kami seperti membeku, tapi kami tidak menjadi es. Sasuke dan Sakura juga mengalami hal yang sama.

Dia menyeringai dan berjalan perlahan ke arah ku dan memukul ulu hatiku dengan kuat. Aku tersungkur dan terbatuk-batuk mengeluarkan darah. Sasuke berusaha membebaskan diri dari kekangannya, tapi tetap tidak berhasil. Dia terus berjalan menuju Sasuke dan Sakura.

Lelaki tersebut berhenti tepat didepan Sakura, dia tersenyum, tangannya menggapai pipi sakura dan mengelusnya lembut. Sakura terlihat kaget sekaligus takut dengan perbuatan laki-laki tersebut.

"Apa maumu, jangan sembarangan menyentuhku?!" ujar Sakura sinis.

Lelaki itu tersenyum lembut melihat Sakura.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu. Kau semakin cantik, ya?" Sakura semakin kaget dibuatnya.

Sasuke hanya bisa diam di tempat tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Aku tahu kalau Sasuke sedang berusaha bergerak sejak tadi. Tiba-tiba laki-laki tersebut mendekatkan dirinya ke Sakura, dia membisikan sesuatu di telinga Sakura. Mata Sakura membulat terkejut. Entah apa yang laki-laki itu katakan pada Sakura.

"Kririiit… Kriiit Chidori…"

Sasuke berhasil lepas dari kekangannya, dia langsung menyerang lawan dengan chidori. Tetapi lagi, laki-laki itu masih bisa menghindar.

"Cih, sebenarnya siapa kau?" ujar Sasuke kesal.

Tubuhku dan Sakura mulai bisa bergerak kembali. Aku melihat ke arah Sakura, dia hanya diam tubuhnya gemetar. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya jadi seperti itu. Aku berlari kearah Sakura untuk memastikan dia baik-baik saja.

"Hahaaaa… Akhirnya aku menemukannya! Aku menemukannya!" teriak laki-laki itu senang.

"Syuuuuut...syuuut…"

Sasuke melempar beberapa Shuriken ke arah lelaki tersebut.

Menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah lawan, tapi semua bisa dihindari oleh lelaki tersebut. Sasuke terlihat kesal dan lelah karena tidak ada satupun serangannya mengenai lawan, yang ada tubuhnya lah yang dipenuhi luka dari serangan lawan. Jujur saja, selain memiliki kemampuan yang hebat lawan kami juga dapat menghindar dengan cepat. Aku kembali melihat kearah Sakura.

"Sakura-chan. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura terduduk lemas sambil memegang kepalanya. Dia seperti menahan sakit.

Aku mendengar laki-laki tersebut tiba-tiba berbicara "Aku harus kembali?"

Dia melihat ke arah Sasuke, kemudian melihatku dan terakhir ke Sakura. Dia memandang Sakura lama, kemudian kembali menyeringai. Dia melafalkan mantra entah apa. Aku dan Sasuke kembali tak bisa bergerak, dan Sakura memegang kepalanya. Tubuhnya gemetar, air matanya tergenang.

"Sakit… Argggh!" Sakura berteriak kesakitan.

"Aku pasti akan menemuimu lagi." Lelaki itu menghilang ditengah kabut tebal.

Tubuh kami bisa kembali bergerak. Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan sangat khawatir. Sakura terus saja memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, dia masih merasa kesakitan. Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Sakura-chan kau kenap-" Aku terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba.

Dia mendekap Sakura, mebiarkan gadis itu menangis dipelukannya. Sakura terus menangis sekeras-kerasnya, Sasuke mendekapnya erat seolah ingin meredam tangisan Sakura. Mata Sasuke menunjukkan rasa takut kehilangan. Aku tidak tau kenapa Sasuke bisa seperti itu. Aku hanya diam di depan mereka berdua tanpa tau harus berbuat apa. Tidak berapa lama Sakura pingsan dan tak sadarkan diri, Sasuke menggendong Sakura dan segera berlari menuju Konoha. Sasuke terlihat sangat khawatir, aku ikut berlari mengantar Sakura ke rumah sakit.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" pikirku dalam hati.

Semuanya terasa membingungkan. Laki-laki misterius itu, tingkah Sasuke dan keadaan Sakura yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Sampai matahari mulai menunjukkan sinarnya, Sakura masih belum sadarkan diri.

 _ **TSUZUKU**_

 **Konnichiwa…**

 **Terimakasih sudah mau membaca fict Gaje ini, maaf jika ada Typo pada Fict ini dan Saya mengharapkan Review serta saran dari pembaca sekalian yaa**

 **Sekali lagi, Arigatou Gozaimasu…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**MEMORY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

"Sakura…Saku…Jangan bermain terlalu jauh sayang !"

"Haha..haahaaa.. Lihat ! ada banyak salju yang turun."

Terlihat seorang anak kecil yang dipanggil dengan nama Sakura sedang berlarian ditengah salju ditemani Seorang Wanita yang memiliki warna rambut senada dengannya, Wanita itu sedang berusaha mengimbangi lari anak kecil tersebut.

"Ya ampun Saku, Apa tidak merasa dingin ? Kita masuk kerumah ya. Bibi Mito sedang menyiapkan kue kesukaan Sakura lho."

Wanita tersebut berusaha membujuk gadis kecil yang masih asyik bermain dengan salju.

"Kyaaa..hahahaa…Sebentar lagi ya." Sakura terus bermain kegirangan dengan salju yang telah dia bentuk.

"Huuuuh, Anak ini sama keras kepalanya dengan Papanya."Gumam Wanita tersebut sambil tersenyum maklum.

"Mama, Lihat ini kelinci !" Sakura memamerkan hasil karyanya yang terbuat dari salju dengan tersenyum bangga.

"Waaah, anak Mama pintar. Kelincinya lucu sekali."

"Hmm, Aku memang super pintar." Jelasnya dengan bangga.

"Hihiihii, sifatmu benar-benar mirip Papa."Wanita tersebut mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

"Apa aku tidak mirip Mama?" Sakura bertanya dengan Polosnya.

"Tentu saja Sakura juga mirip dengan Mama. Saku sama cantiknya dengan Mama." Ujar seorang Pria berambut Coklat yang tengah berjalan Menghampiri dua perempuan cantik tersebut.

"Papa !" Sakura berteriak kegirangan, berlari menyusul pria tersebut untuk memeluknya.

"Anak papa sedang main salju ya?" Pria tersebut menyambut pelukan Sakura dengan hangat.

"Hihiii, Iya."

Waktu demi waktu mereka lewati dengan bahagia, sebuah kehangatan keluarga yang selalu hadir disekitar Sakura.

 _ **KONOHA HOSPITAL**_

 _Tik…Tik…Tik…_

"Uuum, Ini dimana ?" Aku membuka perlahan mataku yang terasa berat.

"Kau di Rumah sakit." Ujar seseorang disebelah Sakura.

Sakura yang mendengar balasan jawaban dari seseorang tersebut, mengarahkan pandangannya kearah sumber suara.

 _ **Sakura Pov**_

"Sa…Sasuke-kun?" Tanyaku Heran.

"Hn, jangan banyak bergerak dulu, Kau baru saja sadar. Aku akan panggilkan dokter untuk memeriksa keadaanmu."

Sasuke-kun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruanganku berbaring. Tidak berapa lama, Sasuke-kun masuk kembali dengan Nona Tsunade. Nona Tsunade memeriksa keadaanku dengan wajah yang cukup serius. Dia menanyakan ku apa ada keluhan atau semacamnya.

Sambil memeriksaku, aku bertanya Kepada Nona Tsunade yang merupakan Shisouku, tentang apa yang terjadi sehingga aku bisa berakhir di ruang rawat inap seperti ini. Rasanya aneh jika aku sendiri yang seorang ninja medis, malah dirawat di Rumah sakit seperti ini.

"Hm, Oke sepertinya kau baik-baik saja sakura. Kau hanya butuh istirahat dan mengkonsumsi makanan untuk memulihkan kesehatanmu" Ujar Nona Tsunade sambil tersenyum.

"Terimakasih Shisou." Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman .

"Baiklah, aku keluar dulu. Nanti siang aku akan mengecek keadaanmu lagi. Oh iya, Ayah dan Ibumu hari ini tidak bisa datang menjengukmu karena ada sedikit urusan dengan Hokage. Kau tau mereka berdua sangat khawatir dengan keadaanmu."

"Iya" Balasku sambil tersenyum

Nona Tsunade meninggalkan kami. Sehingga hanya ada aku dan Sasuke-kun diruangan pasien yang sunyi ini. Aku sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Shisou ku tadi. Soal aku yang tidak sadarkan diri dan sempat mengeluh sakit luar biasa dikepalaku saat menjalankan misi. Aku sudah membuat Ayah dan Ibu hawatir. Aku tertunduk lesu memikirkan Ayah dan Ibuku.

Aku sama sekali tidak mengingat apapun yang menyebabkan kepalaku begitu sakit waktu itu. Bahkan aku tidak pernah merasa jika aku pernah mengeluhkan sakit dikepalaku. Aku hanya bingung, kenapa bisa aku di Rumah sakit, padahal tadi masih berada dihutan untuk menjalankan misi bersama Sasuke-kun dan Naruto.

 _Tiiik..Tiiik..Tiiik…_

Suara jarum jam terasa nyaring ditelingaku. Tidak ada yang mencoba untuk memulai membuka suara. Sasuke-kun hanya diam dan duduk disamping ranjang Rumah sakit. Perasaan Canggung ini, entah kenapa membuatku jengah.

"Sasuke-kun, sudah berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri?"

Aku bertanya untuk memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta diantara kami berdua dan setengahnya, aku memang penasaran berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri, Sampai harus dirawat seperti ini. Aku lupa bertanya tentang ini pada Shisou tadi.

"3 hari." Jawab Sasuke-kun singkat.

"Be..begitu ya, Hahaa."aku berucap dengan kaku, dan menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Aku sama sekali tidak mengira kalau rupanya aku tidak sadarkan diri selama itu. Kupikir hanya beberapa jam.

"Berhentilah."Gumam Sasuke

"Eh? A..apa Sasuke-kun ? aku tidak mendengar."

Aku kembali menatap Sasuke-kun dengan heran. Sasuke-kun membalas tatapanku dengan tajam.

"Berhentilah, Membuat semua orang khawatir. Kau Menyebalkan !" Jawab Sasuke tajam, kemudian pergi begitu saja dari ruangan tempatku dirawat.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan menunduk sedih. Berusaha menahan airmata yang sudah mulai menggenang.

"Maaf." Gumamku pelan.

Air mata yang sudah susah payah kutahan akhirnya jatuh juga. Rasanya sangat sakit mendengar Sasuke-kun berkata seperti itu.

"Aku memang payah, hanya menjadi beban untuk Sasuke-kun dan Naruto didalam misi. Kau sama sekali tidak berubah Sakura." Gumamku sendiri.

 _ **Sasuke Pov**_

"Seharian kami menunggu sakura yang belum juga sadar. Saat dia sadar dia malah melupakan kejadian kemarin?!" Gusarku kesal

 _ **Flashback On**_

Sakura masih belum sadar. Bagaimana ini, Sasuke? Tanya Naruto

Aku hanya diam, dan tak menjawab pertanyaan naruto padaku. Saat ini yang kupikirkan hanyalah Sakura. Ada hal yang mengganggu pikiranku sejak tadi. Entah kenapa aku merasa tidak asing dengan wajah laki-laki yang menyerang kami waktu itu. Tapi aku tidak tau dimana dan kapan aku pernah bertemu dengannya.

Seharusnya waktu itu adalah pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengannya. Apalagi dia sepertinya pernah bertemu dengan Sakura sebelumnya. Dia bilang akan menemui Sakura lagi.

"Itu artinya dia akan ke Konoha ?" gumamku pelan.

Tsunade dan tim medis lainnya sedang memeriksa keadaan Sakura didalam sana. Aku melirik kearah kedua orangtua Sakura yang baru saja datang untuk meilhat keadaan Sakura. Wajah mereka kelihatan sangat khawatir. Kurasa itu wajar, jika melihat anak mereka satu-satunya dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Bagaimana ini sayang, apa Sakura sudah mulai mengingat semuanya" Ucap ibu Sakura yang terlihat semakin khawatir.

"Apa yang mereka maksud?" Pikirku dalam hati

 _ **Flashback Off**_

 _ **TSUZUKU…**_

 **Terimakasih yang sudah mau membaca ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**MEMORY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

* * *

Hiks..Hiks….

Seorang gadis kecil sedang menangis sambil memeluk boneka kelinci lusuhnya.

"Hikss..hiks..Kenapa semuanya jahat padaku?" tanya gadis kecil tersebut.

"Jangan menangis ! Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka semua katakan padamu. Bagiku, kau adalah peri musim semi yang sangat menawan." Ujar anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Hiks..hiks..ka..Kau tidak takut padaku?"Gadis tersebut bertanya kepada anak laki-laki yang sejak tadi menemaninya menangis.

"Kenapa harus takut ? kau itu temanku, kau adalah seorang peri. Bukankah Manusia sangat menyukai Peri ? Jadi tidak mungkin, aku yang manusia ini takut padamu." Tegas anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Lalu..Hiks..hiks.. KENAPA SEMUANYA TAKUT PADAKU DAN BEGITU MEMBENCIKU?!" Teriak anak perempuan tersebut. Kekesalannya membuat boneka kesayangan yang selalu dia bawa terjatuh ketanah.

Anak laki-laki tersebut memungut boneka kelinci yang dijatuhkan oleh Si anak perempuan. Anak itu kemudian mengulurkan tangannya yang sedang memegang boneka tersebut kearah anak Perempuan yang masih menangis tadi.

"Mereka yang membencimu itu bukan manusia, mereka adalah iblis yang memakai wujud manusia. Mereka tidak menyukai peri. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir ! Aku akan melindungimu, Sekalipun seluruh dunia ini dipenuhi oleh iblis seperti mereka, Jika mereka semua membenci dan berusaha melukaimu. aku akan melindungimu dan akan tetap ada dipihakmu. Karena itu ,tersenyumlah periku!"

Senyuman anak laki-laki tersebut membuat anak perempuan tadi berusaha menghentikan tangisannya

"Hiks..hiks..aku..Aku percaya padamu, "sambil berlinang air mata Sang anak perempuan tersebut membalas senyuman Si anak laki-laki dengan tidak kalah tulus.

Cuit…Cuit…

Nyanyian para burung membuat ku tebangun dari tidurku.

"Sudah pagi saja." Ujar ku sambil menahan kantuk yang masih tersisa.

Sudah dua hari sejak aku keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku menjalani rutinitasku seperti biasa. Membantu Ibu memasak dan membereskan rumah. Tidak ada hal yang istimewa.

Aku belum diizinkan Ayahku keluar rumah. Ayah bilang aku harus dirumah dan melupakan tugas sebagai Ninja sejenak saja.

Padahal aku baik-baik saja, lagipula aku ninja medis. Aku lebih tau kondisiku sendiri di banding Ayah.

Tapi aku lebih memilih untuk menurut kali ini saja, Bisa dibilang ini kesempatan bagus untukku bersantai-santai tanpa harus bertugas sebagai Ninja dan hari ini aku sudah diperbolehkan keluar rumah.

"Apa aku kerumah Sasuke-kun saja ya?" Gumamku dalam hati.

"Aah, atau mengajaknya kencan denganku? Kyaaa"Inner ku dalam hati.

Didalam hati aku berkata seperti itu. Padahal aku sama sekali belum siap untuk bertemu dengannya. Setelah pembicaraan singkat kami di Rumah sakit waktu itu, aku merasa Sasuke menjauhiku. Tak ambil pusing untuk terus memikirkan kejadian itu, Segera aku bergegas kekamar mandi dan bersiap untuk pergi sarapan bersama keluargaku.

" Ayah dimana? Sudah dua hari aku tidak melihat Ayah." Tanyaku heran.

Tidak biasanya Ayahku pergi selama ini.

"Ayahmu sedang ada urusan dengan temannya, yang ada diluar Desa." Ujar ibuku.

"oooh" Jawabku singkat

Aku dan ibuku melanjutkan sarapan kami, sambil mebicarakan hal yang tidak penting.

"Ibu, aku pergi dulu ya." Teriakku dari luar rumah.

"Iya, Jangan pulang terlalu lama Sakura !" Ibuku menyahuti dari dalam rumah.

Aku bergegas berlari menuju tempat biasanya team tujuh berkumpul.

Kemarin sore, Naruto datang berkunjung kerumahku dan bilang kalau team tujuh akan mengadakan piknik ditaman konoha, untuk melihat bunga-bunga sakura yang sedang bermekaran Karena ini memang musimnya. Taman Konoha adalah tempat terbaik untuk melihat keindahan musim semi.

"Sakura-chan disini !" Teriak Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya kearahku.

"Tidak usah berteriak, aku juga sudah tau kau disana" Gumamku kesal.

Aku berlari kearah lambaian Naruto.

"Huwaa, kita hanya berdua saja. Rasanya seperti sedang kencan saja." Ujar Naruto

"Maaf Naruto, aku tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki yang akan segera menikah."

"hehee, Sakura-chan kau ini bisa saja" Naruto menanggapi dengan malu-malu.

 _ **Wuuuuussh..**_

Angin bertiup disekitar kami.

Membuat kelopak bunga sakura berterbangan disekitar kami.

"Terjadi lagi." Gumamku pelan sambil melihat kearah kelopak bunga yang berterbangan dibawa angin.

"Hm, Ada apa Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Aku menggeleng pelan saat menanggapi Naruto. Entah kenapa semenjak misi yang kami lakukan bertiga waktu itu, aku terus merasa seperti ada yang kurang dan mengganjal dihatiku.

Semua hal yang terjadi saat kami diserang musuh, semuanya hanya terlihat samar diingatanku.

Saat menjengukku, Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah lagi membahas tentang penyerangan waktu itu. Sasuke-kun ? dia bahkan tidak pernah datang lagi menjengukku dan kabarnya misi kami dilanjutkan oleh anggota Tim lain.

"Naruto, Akhir-akhir ini aku tidak melihat Sasuke-kun. Kau tau dia dimana?"

"Ah, Sasuke mendapat misi solo dari Kakashi Sensei, tapi aku kurang tau misi apa itu. Haaaah padahal kemarin aku sudah mengajaknya piknik bersama hari ini. " Ujar Naruto dengan wajah yang sedikit kecewa.

"Begitu ya."

 _ **Syuuuut…Trang…Trang**_

"Hosh..hosh, Apa-apaan mereka ? semua luka mereka sembuh dengan sangat cepat."Sasuke memandang musuhnya dengan Kesal.

 _ **Syuuuut…**_

Sebuah fuma shuriken mengarah ke Sasuke.

 _TRaaang…_

Sasuke menghindarinya dengan menggunakan kusanagi yang dibawanya sebagai pertahannya. Sharingannya sudah aktif sejak tadi.

"Kurasa ini akhir untukmu Uchiha. " Salah satu musuh memandang sinis Sasuke yang terlihat kelelahan.

Para musuh melemparkan kunai mereka bersamaan untuk menyerang Sasuke.

 _Syuuut..Syaash…_

"Arggggh"

 **Flasback On**

"Sasuke? Tumben sekali kau datang mengunjungiku sendirian diruang Hokage." Kakashi tersenyum lembut dibalik masker yang dipakainya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Ini soal misi kami waktu itu dan tentang Sakura."

Sasuke memandang Kakashi dengan raut wajah yang sangat serius.

Mendengar apa yang dia tangkap dari perkataan Sasuke, mau tidak mau membuat Kakashi heran.

"Sakura ? Ada masalah apa dengannya, sampai kau repot-repot menemuiku seperti Ini. Bukankah kau dan Naruto sudah menjelaskan hasil misi kalian kemarin?"

"Aku merasa musuh yang menyerang kami waktu itu, mengenali Sakura."

"Hm?" Kakashi memasang wajah bingung.

"Laki-laki yang menyerang kami saat misi waktu itu, berkata kalau dia akan menemui Sakura lagi." Sambung Sasuke.

"Jadi, dia ingin bertemu Sakura?" Raut Wajah Kakashi menunjukan sedikit keterkejutan tapi hanya sesaat.

"Bukan hanya itu, Tingkah laku kedua orangtua Sakura saat di Rumah sakit juga mengganggu pikiranku."

"Jadi kau mencurigai orangtua Sakura?"

Pertanyaan Kakashi yang sedikit heran dengan ucapan Sasuke membuat Sasuke enggan melanjutkan apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Ck…aku tidak bermaksud begitu, hanya saja…Argh sudahlah ! lupakan saja yang kukatakan tadi." Sasuke kesal melihat Kakashi yang seolah menilainya sebagai orang yang terlalu berpikir kritis."

"Tidak. Aku bertanya bukan untuk meragukan apa yang kau katakan. Hanya saja aku juga merasa sedikit heran dengan Ayah Sakura. Tadi malam, Ayahnya datang kekantorku dan meminta izinku untuk menggantikan misi kalian." Kakashi menjelaskan seolah paham dengan reaksi Sasuke tadi.

"Lalu, Kau mengizinkannya?"

Sasuke memasang kembali wajah seriusnya.

"Awalnya aku tidak mengizinkannya, Tapi tuan Kizashi terus memaksa dan memohon untuk menjalankan misi kalian sebelumnya. Aku sedikit ragu apa misi itu cocok untuknya, tapi Karena tuan Kizashi bersi keras, aku akhirnya menerima permintaannya, dengan menyertakan 3 orang Anbu bersamanya." Ujar Kakashi panjang lebar.

"Apa Sakura tau tentang hal ini?"

"Tuan Kizashi memintaku untuk tidak mengatakannya pada Sakura."

Kakashi melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang terlihat berpikir keras.

"Kakashi, Aku ingin kau menyertakanku dalam misi ini sekali lagi ! Aku akan menyusul mereka."

Sasuke menatap Kakashi dengan serius. Kakashi yang awalnya hanya penasaran dengan apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke semakin tertarik untuk mengetahui musuh yang akan mereka hadapi kedepannya.

"Baiklah. Uchiha Sasuke, kuperintahkan kau untuk menjalankan Misi solo sebagai bala bantuan untuk tuan Kizashi dan 3 orang Anbu lainnya."

"Hn, Terimakasih Kakashi-Sensei."

 _ **Whuuush...**_

Sasuke menghilang diantara kepulan asap. Meninggalkan Kakashi yang tertegun dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar.

"Sensei, ya ?" Kakashi bergumam pelan dan tersenyum.

 **Flashback Off**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Trang…Trang..**_

 _ **Arghhh…**_

"A..a..pa yya..ng ter..jadi ?" Gumam salah satu musuh yang telah sekarat bersimbah darah.

"Ternyata kau tubuh aslinya ya ?" Gumam Sasuke

Sasuke menghunuskan pedangnya kelawan. Sebelumnya dia sudah menggunakan Sharingannya untuk menciptakan ilusi terhadap lawan. Sehingga terlihat seolah Sasuke lah yang terpojok oleh lawan.

Semua musuh yang tadinya menyerang Sasuke sudah lenyap, di karenakan sang tubuh asli telah dikalahkan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke kembali menggunakan Sharingannya kepada musuh yang hampir tidak sadarkan diri akibat kehabisan darah. Dia mencoba melihat ingatan musuh tersebut.

Terlihat samar sebuah gambaran di sekitar hutan, Seorang pria berambut perak, lebih tepatnya putih seperti salju. Sedang berbicara kepada pria yang menyerang Sasuke tadi. Sasuke sangat mengenal wajah itu. Dia adalah orang yang menyerang mereka dan yang membuat desa Nami menjadi es.

"Aku ingin kau pergi ke Desa Konoha, untuk mengawasinya dan melaporkan semua kegiatannya disana." Ujar pria berambut putih tersebut.

"Apa dengan mengawasinya kau akan menambah masa kehidupanku?"Balas pria satunya.

"Kau tau, aku lebih suka membunuh daripada mengawasi." Pria tersebut melanjutkan perkataannya dengan menyeringai.

"Huuuh, sebagai seorang mayat yang dihidupkan kembali. Kau benar-benar banyak menuntut." Pria berambut putih itu kembali bicara.

Pemandangan yang Sasuke lihat tiba-tiba memudar dan semakin menjauh. Sasuke kembali dari ingatan orang tersebut dan menonaktifkan sharingannya.

"Cih, hanya sampai sini."

Ingatan orang tersebut memudar dikarenakan musuh sudah kehilangan nyawanya karena kehabisan darah.

 _ **Pyaaashhh…**_

Tiba tiba tubuh musuh tersebut bersinar menyilaukan. Sasuke yang melihat hal tersebut reflek bergerak berusaha menjauh.

 _ **DuaAAAr..**_

Suara ledakan menggema di area hutan tersebut. Membuat beberapa pohon disekitarnya hancur dan hampir rata dengan tanah.

 _ **Brak..brak…brak…**_

Sasuke yang belum sempat menghindar terlalu jauh, membuat tubuhnya terhempas kearah pohon. Untungnya dia sempat menggunakan Susanoo, sehingga dampak hempasan akibat ledakan tidak begitu berefek.

"Huuh, Sia-sia aku menghidupkannya. Dia sama sekali tak berguna."

 _ **Prang**_ **!**

Sebuah kristal berbentuk bola yang memperlihatkan keadaan pertarungan tadi, telah hancur digenggaman pria tersebut **.**

"Aku harus menciptakan yang baru." Gumam Pria tersebut.

 **TSUZUKU**

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca lanjutan Memory ^^**

 **Cerita ini kemungkinan akan banyak nama Chara yang aku karang sendiri alias nama beberapa karakter diuar cerita Naruto. Jika ada kesamaan nama yang tidak disengaja. Mohon dimaklumi ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**MEMORY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER IV**

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan deras membasahi bumi. Seorang pemuda dengan sebelah matanya yang tertutup oleh rambutnya,sedang berlari menembus hujan untuk menuju ketempat tujuan utamanya, yaitu desa Nami, tempat sebelumnya team 7 melakukan misi.

Sasuke mendapatkan kabar dari Hokage ke-6 yaitu Kakashi, bahwa Tuan Kizashi dan tiga Anbu lainnya sedang berada didesa Nami. Kakashi mendapatkan pesan dari salah satu Anbu yang menyelidiki keberadaan musuh yang telah membekukan desa Nami tersebut. Mereka telah menemukan dimana pemuda berambut perak itu berada dan sedang menuju ketempat musuh..

Sasuke yang mendapatkan kabar tersebut dari Kakashi segera bergerak cepat menuju desa Nami.

 _ **Tap…Tap…Tap…**_

Langkah Sasuke melamban, didepannya terdapat sebuah gua yang dimaksud oleh para Anbu. Sasuke mengaktifkan Sharingannya, mewaspadai sekitar gua yang sangat hening dan begitu dingin. Jujur saja gua ini memiliki penerangan yang kurang. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan didalam gua, Sasuke memicingkan matanya melihat kearah depan, tepatnya ujung gua tersebut berakhir.

Cahaya yang menyilaukan dari ujung gua tersebut, mau tak mau membuat matanya menyipit menahan silau. Sasuke terus melangkah hingga sampai la keujung gua, Matanya berusaha menyesuaikan dengan cahaya diluar gua, merasakan kedua kakinya seperti tersandung sesuatu yang besar. Ia menunduk dan berusaha memastikan apa yang telah mengganggu langkahnya.

Matanya terbelalak melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya. Beberapa mayat menggunakan topeng dengan darah membanjiri sekitar tempat dia berdiri. Para Anbu yang dikirim Kakashi sebelumnya, sekarang sudah tak bernyawa.

"Bagaimana dengan Ayah Sakura?'Tanyanya dalam hati.

Jatungnya berdegup tak karuan, membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk yang terjadi pada Ayah Sakura. Sasuke benar-benar takkan tega melihat Sakura terpuruk dan menangis jika mengetahui kalau Ayahnya sudah tidak ada. Cukup dia saja yang pernah membuat Sakura menderita, dia tidak ingin lagi melihat Sakura terluka.

Menggelengkan kepalanya dalam diam. Sasuke berusaha menepis semua pemikiran buruk yang menghantuinya tadi.

"Haaaah." Sasuke berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya.

Dia kembali berjalan dengan tatapan tegar dan berusaha berpikir positif tentang yang terjadi dengan Tuan Kizashi. Dari darah yang masih segar tersebut, Sasuke yakin pertarungan belum lama terjadi. Sasuke kembali berkonsentrasi untuk merasakan jejak chakra yang mungkin luput darinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut perak tersebut.

"Kau benar-benar sudah gila Fuyuki." Gumam Tuan Kizashi setengah sadar.

"Hahahaa, Kau selalu mengatakan hal itu padaku Paman." Balas pemuda tersebut.

" .Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?'

Tuan Kizashi yang tangan dan kakinya sedang terikat tak berdaya, dengan darah yang terlihat dibagian kiri perutnya, bertanya dan menatap tajam kearah Fuyuki.

"Paman segitunya ingin tahu, sampai bersusah payah untuk menemuiku. Aku benar-benar terharu." Balas Fuyuki.

" **Jangan ganggu kehidupan Sakura**."

Kizashi menatap tajam kearah Fuyuki dengan menekankan kalimat yang diucapkannya.

"Heeeh, Kau tidak berhak melarangku. Aku memiliki hak untuk bersama Sakura dibandingkanmu Paman."

"Jika kau berani menganggu kehidupan Sakura. Aku akan Membunuhmu." Ancam Kizashi.

"Hahahaa, lihat siapa yang bicara? Perhatikan sendiri keadaanmu sekarang Paman. Di pertarungan tadi, kau bahkan tidak sanggup melukaiku."

Fuyuki menyeringai menatap keadaan Kizashi yang terluka.

"Aku rasa akan menyenangkan jika membunuhmu dengan perlahan seperti ini. Membiarkan darah mengalir secara perlahan itu sangat menyenang-."

 _ **Syuuut…Syuuuut…**_

Beberapa Shuriken terbang kearah Fuyuki. Fuyuki yang menyadari serangan tersebut reflek menghindar.

"Wah..wah, bertambah lagi pengganggu." Ujar Fuyuki.

Shuriken yang menyerang Fuyuki berasal dari Sasuke. Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Fuyuki. Dia kemudian menggunakan Susanoo untuk menyerang Fuyuki. Dengan Sigap Fuyuki menghindari serangan tersebut.

"Mengganggu saja'. Ujar Fuyuki

 _ **Kraak...Kraak…**_

Beberapa tombak es berukuran besar mengarah ke Sasuke.

 _ **Syaat…Syaat…**_

Sasuke menebas semuanya dengan pedang yang ada pada susanoo.

"Cih, kurasa belum saatnya aku mebunuhmu paman !" Teriak Fuyuki.

Fuyuki merapalkan mantra dan membentuk tembok penghalang dengan es. Sasuke yang menyadari musuh yang berusaha kabur, segera menghantam tembok tersebut dengan Susanoo. Tembok es tersebut hancur berjatuhan, tetapi musuh telah menghilang.

"Ck, dia kabur lagi." Gumam Sasuke kesal.

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Kizashi. Dia melepaskan ikatan tangan dan kaki Kizashi.

"Tuan Kizashi, kau terluka." Ujar Sasuke yang melihat luka menganga dibagian kiri perut Kizashi. Kizashi bahkan sudah tak sadarkan diri untuk membalas ucapan Sasuke.

 _ **Tap…Tap…Tap…**_

Sasuke kembali berlari melewati pepohonan dan hutan sambil membopong Kizashi. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat berusaha menuju kedesa terdekat untuk membawa Kizashi kerumah sakit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mata yang sejak tadi setia tertutup perlahan terbuka. Kizashi berusaha membuka matanya yang terasa berat untuk terbuka.

"Ugh, aku sedang dirawat?" Tanya Kizashi pada diri sendiri.

"Kau baik-baik saja Tuan Kizashi?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tetap berwajah datar.

"Ooh, nak Sasuke. Kau yang membawaku kesini?"

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Hahahaa, Terimakasih. Jika tidak ada kau, mungkin aku sudah tidak bisa melihat istri dan anakku yang sedang menungguku dirumah."

"Hn." Sasuke kembali bergumam tak jelas.

"Haah, Tidak kusangka musuh kita sangat kuat. Bahkan para Anbupun tidak bisa mengalahkannya."

Kizashi kembali berujar dan tidak memusingkan balasan singkat Sasuke tadi.

"Tapi tidak kusangka aku benar-benar selamat. Kupikir aku akan mati." Sambung Kizashi.

"Tuan Kizashi sangat cerewet seperti Sakura. Mereka benar-benar mirip." Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Luka anda tidak terlalu dalam" Sasuke menjawab sekenanya.

"Begitu ya."Gumam Kizashi.

" Tuan Kizashi, maaf jika aku tidak sopan. Dilihat dari pertarungan kemarin, sepertinya musuh sangat mengenal anda."

Kizashi yang mendengar penuturan Sasuke tersebut mau tidak mau mebuatnya sedikit terkejut.

"Haaah, kau menyadarinya ya."

"Jadi benar, anda mnegenalnya." Sasuke menatap Kizashi dengan serius.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya menceritakan semuanya." Kizashi menatap Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Senyuman yang terlihat dipaksakan.

"Sebelum aku menceritakan tentang laki-laki bernama Fuyuki. Kurasa aku harus menceritakan masa lalu Sakura."

Sasuke menjadi heran mendengar penuturan kizashi.

"Kenapa malah menceritakan masa lalu sakura?' Pikirnya dalam hati.

 _ **Sasuke Pov**_

Kepalaku terasa berat, aku kembali ke penginapan yang tidak jauh dari rumah sakit tersebut. Hanya sekedar untuk menenangkan diri. Tuan Kizashi masih beristirahat dirumah sakit. Aku sudah mendengar penjelasan dari Tuan Kizashi, tentang hubungan Tuan kizashi terhadap laki-laki bernama Fuyuki tesebut. Aku benar-benar terkejut mendengar penuturan Tuan Kizashi bahwa Fuyuki adalah anak angkat dari Adik perempuan Tuan Kizashi. Tidak, masih ada yang lebih mengejutkan lagi. Kalimat Tuan Kizashi yang menuturkan bahwa Sakura bukanlah anak kandung Kizashi.

"Bagaimana bisa jadi begini ?" Gumamku lesu.

 _ **Flashback On**_

"Saat itu usia Sakura masih delapan tahun. Sakura adalah anak kandung adik perempuanku yang bernama Hana. Hana dan keluarganya hidup jauh dari kehidupan sebagai Shinobi. Ayah Sakura adalah orang yang sangat terpandang dan dihormati di Clannya. Semenjak kelahiran Sakura. Mereka memutuskan untuk menjauh dari segala hal tentang Shinobi. Mereka hidup damai di Negara kecil yang bergerak tanpa Shinobi."

Kizashi menceritakan semuanya panjang lebar. Alasan Sakura menjadi anaknya dan Fuyuki yang mengenalnya juga mengenal Sakura. Serta alasan Sakura melupakan semuanya.

 _ **FlashBack Off**_

 _ **Tsuzuku…**_

 **Maaf Gaje. Bahkan gak ada Moment Sasusaku ^^**

 **Sekali lagi Maaf jika ada Typo dan terimakasih sudah membaca lanjutan Memory serta mereview cerita ini ^^**


	5. Chapter Spesial I

**CHAPTER SPESIAL [HARUNO]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura to Fuyuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hana to Ryuu**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura…Saku…Jangan bermain terlalu jauh sayang !"

"Haha..haahaaa.. Lihat ! ada banyak salju yang turun."

Terlihat seorang anak kecil yang dipanggil dengan nama Sakura sedang berlarian ditengah salju ditemani Seorang Wanita yang memiliki warna rambut senada dengannya, Wanita itu sedang berusaha mengimbangi lari anak kecil tersebut.

"Ya ampun Saku, Apa tidak merasa dingin ? Kita masuk kerumah ya. Bibi Mito sedang menyiapkan kue kesukaan Sakura lho."

Wanita tersebut berusaha membujuk gadis kecil yang masih asyik bermain dengan salju.

"Kyaaa..hahahaa…Sebentar lagi ya." Sakura terus bermain kegirangan dengan salju yang telah dia bentuk.

"Huuuuh, Anak ini sama keras kepalanya dengan Papanya." Gumam Wanita tersebut sambil tersenyum maklum.

"Mama, Lihat ini kelinci !" Sakura memamerkan hasil karyanya yang terbuat dari salju dengan tersenyum bangga.

"Waaah, anak Mama pintar. Kelincinya lucu sekali."

"Hmm, Aku memang super pintar." Jelasnya dengan bangga.

"Hihiihii, sifatmu benar-benar mirip Papa." Wanita tersebut mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

"Apa aku tidak mirip Mama?" Sakura bertanya dengan Polosnya.

"Tentu saja Sakura juga mirip dengan Mama. Saku sama cantiknya dengan Mama." Ujar seorang Pria berambut Coklat yang tengah berjalan Menghampiri dua perempuan cantik tersebut.

"Papa !" Sakura berteriak kegirangan, berlari menyusul pria tersebut untuk memeluknya.

"Anak papa sedang main salju ya?" Pria tersebut menyambut pelukan Sakura dengan hangat.

"Hihiii, Iya."

"Anata, Apa yang sedang kau bawa itu?" Hana yang merupakan Ibu dari Sakura melihat benda berukuran sedang yang ada digenggaman suaminya.

"Ooh, ini hadiah untuk Sakura." Balas Ryu yang merupakan ayah dari Sakura.

Ryuu Menyodorkan bungkusan tersebut kepada Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Papa bawakan hadiah untuk Saku, Lho."Lanjutnya lagi

"Waaah, Papa boleh kubuka bungkusannya?" Sakura kecil terlihat tak sabaran.

"Uhum, Saku. Buka Hadiahnya didalam rumah saja ya." Ujar Hana

"Iya Mama." Sakura menjawab dengan semangat.

Sedang semangatnya dengan hadiah yang diberikan Papanya. Mata Sakura tidak sengaja melihat seorang anak laki laki yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka bicara. Anak laki-laki tersebut melihat kearah Sakura dengan tatapan dingin.

"Papa, orang itu siapa?" Sakura yang penasaranpun bertanya kepada Papanya sambil menunjuk kearah anak laki-laki terebut.

"Ah, Ya ampun aku lupa." Ujarnya dengan tersenyum canggung.

Ryuu yang merupakan papa Sakura melangkahkan kakinya kearah anak laki-laki tersebut. Dia menggenggam tangan anak tersebut dan membimbingnya menuju kedua orang perempuan yang sangat istimewa dihatinya. Kedua perempuan tersebut hanya diam dan memandang dua orang yang melangkahkan kakinya kearah mereka.

"Hana, Saku ! Perkenalkan dia Fuyuki. Mulai sekarang dia akan tinggal dirumah kita. Dia Kakak laki-lakimu." Ryuu tersenyum lebar sambil memperkenalkan anak laki-laki tersebut kepada Hana dan Sakura.

Hana dan Sakura hanya diam melihat kearah anak tersebut. Keduanya terlihat sedang berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan Ryuu. Setelah beberapa detik termenung mereka akhirnya dapat mencerna yang dikatakan Ryuu.

"Eeeeehhhh?" Ujar kedua perempuan tersebut bersamaan.

 _ **Dikediaman Haruno**_

Sakura sudah membuka bungkusan hadiah dari papanya . Sebuah Boneka kelinci yang hampir seukuran dengannya. Dia sangat senang dengan hadiah barunya, apalagi saat ini dia mendapatkan teman baru yang sedang duduk menemaninya bermain dengan boneka. Lebih tepatnya orang yang sakura maksud hanya diam dan mengabaikan kegiatan main Sakura.

Dari arah ruang tamu, Hana dan Ryuu memperhatikan kedua anak kecil tersebut.

"Anata, apa kau selingkuh ? Hana akhirnya membuka suara setelah diam melihat kegiatan dua anak tadi.

"Haa ? Apa maksudmu Hana?" Ryuu terkejut dengan pertanyaan blak-blakan dari istrinya.

"Hiks…Tidak kusangka suamiku memiliki anak dari wanita lain."

Hana menangis pelan sambil terisak. Dia tidak ingin kedua anak yang sedang bermain itu melihat kegiatan sepasang suami istri yang sedang mengalami krisis rumah tangga.

"Ternyata kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi. Apa kegiatan malam kita tidak pernah membuatmu puas ?" Lanjut Hana.

Ryuu yang mendengarkan penuturan Hana hanya bisa mangap tidak jelas. Melihat istriya yang anggun dan lembut bisa mengatakan kalimat yang agak terdengar vulgar ditelinganya. Semburat merah tipis terlihat diwajah Ryuu.

"Hana, kau salah paham."Ujar Ryuu sambil membersihkan air mata dipipi Hana. Ryuu sebenarnya merasa tidak tega melihat air mata Hana.

"Huweee, Ryuu sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi." Tangisan Hana semakin kencang.

Sakura yang mendengar suara Mamanya mengalihkan atensinya kearah Papa dan Mamanya yang berjarak tidak jauh darinya. Ryuu melihat Sakura yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya mau tidak mau membuatnya gelagapan, apalagi Hana menangis semakin kencang.

"Papa, Kenapa Mama menangis?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Huweee.. .." Hana tak berhenti menangis dan membuat keadaan jadi runyam. Dia kemudian berlari masuk kekamar. Melihat itu Ryuu semakin bingung.

" _Hiks...hiks..._ Huweee...Mama ?" Sakura ikut menangis mendengar tangisan Hana.

Ryuu semakin gelagapan.

"Saku, mama menangis karena papa lupa membawa hadiah untuk Mama. Papa akan membujuk Mama. Jadi Saku jangan menangis ya." Ryuu berusaha membujuk Sakura.

"Benarkah?" Sakura bertanya dengan air mata yang menggenang dan sesenggukan.

"Iya, Jadi saku main dengan Fukyuki dulu ya. Papa mau melihat Mama."

"Uumm."Gumam Sakura.

Ryuu segera menyusul Hana kedalam kamar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hiks…hiks_."

"Hana, jangan menangis. Kau salah paham." Ryuu berusaha membujuk.

" _Hiks..Hiks…_ "

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Hana yang sedang berbaring mebelakangi Ryuu. Hanya suara isakan tertahan yang tertangkap dari pendengarannya. Tidak ingin opera sabun ini berlanjut terlalu lama. Ryuu pun berusaha menjelaskan kejadian sebenarnya. Setelah semua penjelasan Ryuu yang akhirnya dapat dicerna oleh Hana. Hanapun sudah berhenti menangis.

"Jadi Fuyuki adalah anak yang kau selamatkan didekat desa terpencil yang mengalami kebakaran?" Hana bertanya kembali untuk memastikan.

"Iya, saat aku sampai kedesa tersebut hanya ada api yang sudah mulai padam dan tidak ada satupun yang selamat didesa terebut." Ryuu mengingat kembali kejadian yang dia alami saat membantu seorang anbu utusan Hokage ke tiga untuk menjalankan misi didaerah tersebut.

Ryuu sebenarnya sedang ada bisnis diluar desa. Saat kepulangannya dari bisnis tersebut, dia tidak sengaja melewati desa terpencil dan bertemu anbu yang dia kenali. Sehingga dia memutuskan untuk menemani anbu tersebut membantu para korban kebakaran didesa terebut. Tapi sayangnya semuanya sudah tak bernyawa. Hanya menemukan seorang anak kecil yang bersembunyi disudut lemari yang tak terbakar api. Keadaan anak tersebut tidak dibilang baik, tubuhnya dipenuhi luka akibat terkena percikan api napasnya juga tak beraturan dan tubuhnya gemetaran seperti takut pada sesuatu.

Melihat hal tersebut Ryuu pun merasa iba dan membawa anak itu ikut pulang menuju kerumahnya. Didalam perjalanan pulang dia menghabiskan waktu dengan anak tersebut. Menyembuhkan luka anak itu dan berusaha berbicara dengan anak tersebut. Tapi anak tersebut hanya diam tak menanggapi. Sedangkan anbu yang bersamanya tengah menyelidiki peristiwa yang terjadi di desa tersebut.

"Jadi begitu, aku putuskan untuk membawanya kesini. Maaf memutuskannya tanpa bilang dulu padamu." Lanjut Ryuu dengan tatapan sendu.

"Hihiii, harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak padamu anata." Hana mengelus kepala Ryuu dengan lembut. Merasa bersalah karena telah berpikir macam-macam tentang suaminya.

"Hn, jadi apa Fuyuki boleh tinggal disini?" Ryuu kembali bertanya dengan tatapan memelas.

"Tentu saja, akan lebih baik jika dia kita angkat menjadi anak dan kakak untuk Sakura. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Ryuu memeluk Hana penuh kehangatan. Mendengar ucapan yang dilontarkan istrinya tersebut, entah mengapa membuat hatinya semakin menghangat.

"Terimakasih."Ujar Ryuu .

Keduanya saling menatap mata masing-masing dengan dalam. Jarak mereka semakin mendekat hingga bibir mereka hanya berjarak beberpa centi lagi untuk berentuhan.

"Waaah, mama dan Papa sedang berbuat mesum." Sakura memecahkan keadaan romantis mereka.

Sepasang suami istri tersebut segera menjaga jarak, melihat anak perempuannya dan anak laki-laki barunya yang sedang berada didaun pintu dengan wajah berbinar melihat adegan yang seharusnya tidak ditunjukan kepada anak kecil. Hana dan Ryuu gelagapan melihat keberadaan Sakura dan Fuyuki. Tidak tau mau memberi alasan apalagi kepada anak perempuannya yang terlalu pintar ini.

"Darimana anakku belajar kalaimat mesum?" Keduanya hanya bisa menggantungkan pertanyaan tersebut dalam hati.

 _ **TSUZUKU…**_

 **Maaf untuk chapter ini sama sekali tidak ada adegan Sasusaku ^^. Kayaknya sampai dua chapter Kedepan. Jika ada kesamaan nama dengan karakter di Anime lain mohon dimaklumi.**

 **Disini dibayangkan, Ayah sakura memiliki rambut berwarna Coklat, Parasnya seperti Shu versi dewasa di anime Guilty Crown . Hanya saja bola matanya berwarna emerald yang dia turunkan pada Sakura dan dia memiliki sifat yang ceria juga cerewet.**

 **Ibu sakura memiliki warna yang sama dengan Sakura. Bola matanya berwarna meah muda senada dengan rambut panjangnya. Bisa dibilang paras Sakura replika dari paras Ibunya.**

 **Sedangkan Fuyuki karakternya bayangin aja karakter King dianime K. Cuma warna bola mata Fuyuki berwarna biru, dan raut wajahnya saat masih kecil lebih dingin dan kaku.**

 **Maklumin, Author gak bisa gambar, cuma bisa bayangin aja TvT**


	6. Chapter Spesial II

**CHAPTER SPESIAL HARUNO II**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura to Fuyuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura to Itachi**

 **.**

 **.**

Dikediaman Haruno terdengar suara riuh dari Sakura kecil yang terus memanggil Saudara laki-laki barunya. Saat ini Papa dan Mama sakura memiliki urusan diluar kota, sehingga harus meninggalkan Sakura dan Fuyuki dirumah bersama dengan Bibi Mito yang mengurus rumah dan menjaga mereka berdua selama kedua orangtua mereka pergi.

"Nee, Fuyuki-kun ayo main rumah-rumahan." Sakura kecil merengek sambli menarik sebelah lengan anak laki-laki yang sejak tadi sama sekali tidak berniat meladeni Sakura kecil.

Sudah satu bulan Fuyuki tinggal dikediaman Haruno. Tidak seperti pertamakali dia menginjak kediaman Haruno, saat ini Fuyuki sudah mulai membuka diri kepada Ayah dan Ibu Sakura, walau dia lebih banyak diam daripada bicara. Dia lebih banyak tersenyum sekarang. Berbanding terbalik dengan sikapnya terhadap Sakura, dia selalu mengabaikan Sakura dan menghindarinya saat tidak ada Kedua orangtua mereka. Ditekankan lagi hanya saat tidak ada kedua orangtua mereka.

Tapi itu tidak membuat Sakura menyerah untuk mencari perhatiannya. Sakura sangat senang memiliki saudara laki-laki, dia takkan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang diberikan Tuhan untuknya. Sakura selalu mengidamkan memiliki saudara yang bisa diajaknya bermain sepanjang hari. Salahkan Papa dan Mamanya yang lebih suka menghabiskan waktu dengan pekerjaannya diluar. Tapi bukan berarti Papa dan Mama nya tidak mencintainya. Papa dan Mamanya selalu menemaninya bermain jika sedang libur bekerja.

"Nee, Ayo main." Ajak Sakura sekali lagi.

"Ck, kau berisik sekali. Main sendiri saja sana!" Fuyuki melepaskan gandengan tangan Sakura dengan kasar, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di ruang tamu.

Melihat Fuyuki yang berlalu pergi begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan Sakura yang berusaha mengakrabkan diri dengannya, membuat Sakura hanya bisa menunduk menatap sendu lantai rumahnya.

"Huh, siapa yang butuh saudara bodoh seperti dia? Aku bisa main sendiri bersama usa-chan." Sakura menggenggam sebelah telinga boneka kelinci yang telah ia beri nama Usa. Tersenyum riang ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumahnya.

 _ **Taman Kota**_

"Waaah, banyak teman-teman seumuranku yang sedang bermain." Sakura menatap kagum anak-anak disekitarnya yang tengah bermain riang.

Sakura yang senang segera berlari mengikuti sekelompok anak yang sedang bermain. Baginya tidaklah sulit untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan anak-anak yang bermain ditaman tersbut.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai menyembunyikan wujudnya. Satu persatu anak-anak yang bermain bersama Sakura telah dijemput pulang oleh orangtua mereka. Sakura yang merasa bosan karena hanya sendirian akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang juga. Diperjalanan pulang Sakura memikirkan apa yang saudara laki-lakinya sedang lakukan dirumah.

 _ **Duuk….**_

"Aww…Sakit." Sakura meringis memegangi lututnya.

Akibat melamun, Sakura tersandung batu dan akhirnya terjatuh. Lutut kirinya terluka akibat berbenturan dengan jalan. Boneka yang Sakura pegang ikut terjatuh dan menyebabkan robek dibagian telinganya.

"Hiks..Hiks…Usa-chan rusak." Sakura terisak menahan tangis.

"Kau tidak apa-apa ?" ujar seseorang.

Sakura mendongak, melihat siapa yang sedang bicara. Seorang pemuda yang terlihat masih remaja mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu sakura berdiri.

"Hiks..hiks, terimakasih." Jawab sakura masih dengan sesenggukan.

"Adik kecil, kakimu terluka!" Ujar pemuda tersebut dengan raut wajah sedikit terkejut.

"Hiks…Saku tidak apa-apa, luka kecil begini tidak akan membuat Saku menangis."

Pipi chubbynya memerah karena menahan air mata yang sudah terlanjur keluar sejak tadi.

"Be-begitu ya?" Pemuda tersebut tersenyum canggung.

"Padahal dia sedang menangis" Pikir pemuda tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau kakak antar sampai kerumah. Jika berjalan dengan kaki terluka pasti akan memakan waktu lama untuk sampai."Ujar pemuda tersebut.

"Kau mau menggendongku sampai rumah?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi polos.

"Ya ampun, imut sekali."pikir lelaki tersebut.

"Iya, biar kakak yang gendong ya."

"Uum."Gumam Sakura

Pemuda tersebut menjongkok meminta sakura untuk naik keatas punggungnya. Sakura tidak lupa mengikut sertakan boneka kesayangannya ditangan. Sepanjang perjalanan keduanya hanya diam, menikmati jalanan yang sudah tak terlalu ramai.

"Apa disini rumahmu?"

"Umm, arigatou."

Sakura tersenyum ramah kepada pemuda tersebut. Dia bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan orang asing yang mau membantunya sampai kerumah. Pemuda tersebut memperhatikan Sakura yang sedikit pincang akbiat luka dikakinya. Memastikan anak tersebut masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan aman.

"Apa dia anak Ryuu senpai?" Pikirnya dalam hati.

Pemuda tersebut melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kediaman Haruno.

"Ternyata Senpai memiliki anak perempuan seimut itu. Haaah aku jadi merindukan adikku Sasuke."

.

.

.

"Tadaima."

Sunyi, tidak ada seorangpun yang menyambut kepulangannya.

"Dimana Bibi Mito dan Fuyuki?" Pikirnya dalam hati.

 _ **Kruyuuuk…**_

"Aku lapar."

Bunyi perutnya membawa instingnya menuju dapur, berharap Bibi Mito ada disana dan menyiapkan makanan untuknya. Sesampainya didapur, Sakura menemukan secarik kertas. Deretan kata yang ditulis dapat Sakura baca dengan jelas. Untuk anak seumurannya Sakura sudah pintar dan lancar membaca. Kertas tersebut ternyata adalah pesan dari Bibi Mito.

"ternyata Bibi Mito sedang keluar sebentar."

Sakura yang sudah mengerti isi pesan dari kertas tersebut, beralih kearah meja makan. Ada berbagai makanan yang sudah disajikan Bibi Mito untuk Sakura dan Fuyuki.

Baru saja dia berniat mengambil sebuah piring, Sakura teringat dengan pesan Bibi Mito bahwa Fuyuki juga belum makan. Dipesan tersebut, Bibi sudah mengatakan kepada Fuyuki untuk makan dan sudah menyampaikan kepada Fuyuki kalau Bibi Mito ingin keluar sebentar.

Sakura akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk makan. Kakinya yang sedikit pincang ia langkahkan menuju kamar Fuyuki.

 _ **Tok…Tok….Tok…**_

"Fuyuki-kun, ayo kita makan!"

Sakura berteriak cukup keras didepan pintu kamar saudaranya.

"Nee, Fuyuki-kun ayo makan!"

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar tersebut. Perutnya yang terus-terusan berbunyi minta diiisi sejak tadi, membuatnya memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam kamar Fuyuki tanpa permisi. Atensinya beralih kearah ranjang yang sedang ditempati si-empunya, yang ternyata sedang tidur.

Sakura menghampiri ranjang yang ditempati Fuyuki. Terlihat raut wajah Fuyuki seperti menahan sesuatu, keringat bercucuran di dahinya. Sakura menjadi khawatir karena Fuyuki seperti sedang bermimpi buruk. Fuyuki seperti menggumamkan kalimat yang tidak jelas terus menerus. Karena tidak tega melihat keadaan saudaranya, Sakura memutuskan untuk membangunkannya.

"Fuyuki-kun bangun !"

Sakura menguncangkan tubuh Fuyuki, memaksanya agar terbangun.

"Bukan salahku, Itu bukan Salahku!" Fuyuki berteriak keras dan terbangun, ternyata tanpa sadar dia telah menepis Sakura hingga terjatuh kelantai.

 _ **Bruuk**_

"aduuh." Sakura meringis menahan sakit karena terjatuh untuk kedua kalinya.

"Haaah..Haah, Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?"

Fuyuki menatap Sakura dengan tajam. Melihat hal itu Sakura menjadi takut dan gemetaran.

"a-ku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan. Bibi Mito sudah menyiapkan makanan."

Air mata sudah tergenang dipelupuk emeraldnya. Dia memberanikan diri untuk bicara dan menatap balik saudara tirinya.

 _ **Kruyuuuuk…**_

Perut Sakura berbunyi lagi disaat yang tidak tepat.

"Ck, kau makan saja duluan! Aku masih belum lapar." Jawabnya ketus.

Fuyuki kemudian pergi kekamar mandi dan meniggalkan Sakura yang masih terduduk dilantai.

 **TSUKUZU…**

 **Chapter ini gak ada moment Sasuksaku, maaf yaa TvT**

 **Chapter depan janji deh bakalan ada Moment Sasusaku. Untuk readers, terimakasih masih mau membaca lanjutannya yaa ^^**


	7. Chapter Spesial III

**CHAPTER SPESIAL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER ©MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **UCHIHA TO HARUNO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUSAKU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Cuit..Cuit..Cuit…**_

Suara nanyian para burung memperindah suasana pagi kediaman Uchiha, dilengkapi dengan bau masakan rumah yang menguar dari arah dapur. Sasuke yang tergoda dengan bau yang membuat perutnya lapar melangkahkan kakinya kearah dapur dengan mata setengah mengantuk.

"Ohayou Sasuke." Ujar seorang pemuda dengan singkat

"Ohayou, Nii-san." Sasuke membalas sapaan kakaknya Itachi. Wajahnya yang setengah mengantuk menambah keimutan Sasuke kecil dimata Itachi.

Kedua Uchiha tersebut menuju dapur dimana disana Ibu dari dua Uchiha tersebut sedang berkutat dengan makanan yang dia sediakan untuk kedua anak kesayangannya. Sasuke dan Itachi menduduki kursi dapur menunggu Ibunya selesai menyediakan masakan diatas meja.

"Ibu, Dimana Ayah?" Sasuke menyadari jika ayahnya tidak terlihat pagi ini.

"Ayah sudah berangkat kekantor kepolisian pagi-pagi tadi." Mikoto yang merupakan Ibu dari dua Uchiha ini, menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Begitu ya."Sasuke bergumam pelan.

Hening, semuanya menikmati makanan yang tersedia dengan keheningan. Sudah peraturan keluarga ini untuk tidak berbicara disaat makan. Bicara disaat makan merupakan perilaku yang tidak sopan, Ayah mereka selalu mengingatkan mereka tentang hal itu.

.

.

.

 _ **Sasuke Pov**_

 _ **Tap…Tap..Tap…**_

Aku berlari menuju kearah pintu keluar rumah. Aku memperhatikan Itachi yang seperti sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Sebelum Itachi pergi, aku mencegahnya dengan memanggil Kakak tersayangku, berharap kakakku membatalkan apapun yang akan dia lakukan nanti.

"Nii-San, Ajari aku berlatih menggunakan Shuriken!" Ujarku penuh semangat.

Itachi yang mendengar suaraku, menoleh kearahku. Dia menatapku lama dalam diam. Selang beberapa waktu dia melambaikan tangannya mengisyaratkan agar aku mendekat kearahnya. Aku berjalan penuh semangat kearah Itachi.

 _ **Tuk…**_

"Lain kali ya, Sasuke." Itachi mengetuk dua jarinya kedahi lebarku sambil tersenyum.

"Nii-san selalu saja begitu, tidak pernah mau menemaniku berlatih." Aku mengembungkan kedua pipiku, kesal karena kakakku tidak mau menemaniku berlatih.

"Hahaha, maafkan Nii-san. Nii-san ada misi hari ini, nanti kalau sudah selesai, Nii-san akan menemanimu berlatih." Itachi mengusap rambut Sasuke dengan gemas.

"Janji ya!"

"Iya, Nii-san Janji." Itachi masih tersenyum melihat Sasuke.

Tak berapa lama, Itachi pergi setelah berpamitan. Aku masih setia menatap punggung Itachi yang mulai menjauh. Terlintas ide menarik didalam otakku.

"Daripada aku tidak ada kegiatan dirumah, lebih baik aku membuntuti Nii-san."Pikirku dalam hati.

Aku berlari mengejar jejak Itachi secara diam-diam. Kakakku sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaanku.

"Nii-san benar-benar lengah."Gumamku pelan.

Dari jauh aku memperhatikan Itachi yang terus berjalan kearah gerbang Desa. Itachi terlihat mengeluarkan sebuah benda seperti kristal kemudian menjatuhkannya ketanah.

 _ **Pyaash…**_

Cahaya menyilaukan terpancar dari kristal tersebut, kemudian membentuk sebuah portal. Aku sempat terpana melihatnya, namun atensiku segera beralih ke Itachi yang sedang melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam portal tersebut. Sebelum portal itu menghilang aku segera berlari memasukinya untuk mesnyusul Itachi.

Pemandangan sekitarku terlihat asing. Aku rasa ini pertama kalinya aku melihat tempat ini. Bunga sakura bermekaran disepanjang jalan, terdapat sungai kecil yang begitu jernih tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri menambahkan keindahan sempurna dimataku.

Aku kembali fokus pada keberadaan kakakku. Agar Itachi tidak menyadari keberadaanku, aku bersembunyi dibalik pohon sakura yang tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri tadi. Itachi terlihat sedang berbicara dengan seorang laki-laki. Laki-laki tersebut sangat tampan dan dewasa, sebagai seorang anak laki-laki, aku saja sampai terpana.

Setelah selesai berbincang, laki-laki tadi mengajak Itachi kakakku menuju sebuah rumah yang cukup megah. Aku terus mengikuti mereka sampai masuk kedalam pekarangan rumah tersebut. Itachi dan Laki-aki tersebut sudah masuk kedalam rumah. Aku memperhatikan sekitar rumah tersebut, rumah itu terlihat sangat megah dan indah seperti istana saat kau melihatnya dari luar. Karena penasaran, aku putuskan untuk berkeliling melihat hal menarik apa yang bisa kutemukan disekitar rumah ini. Setelah puas berkeliling, aku beristirahat dibawah pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran, aku memejamkan mataku menikmati semilir angin yang menyapu kelopak bunga sakura.

"Kau siapa?"

Aku membuka mataku, sedikit terkejut dengan suara yang mengganggu kenyamananku. Seorang gadis seusiaku berdiri tepat dihadapanku, menatapku tajam seperti aku adalah penjahat yang harus dihukum. Sekalipun begitu, mataku terpana melihat rambutnya yang senada dengan kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan disekitar kami, apalagi bola mata emeraldnya yang menatapku hingga membuatku serasa terhisap kedalam matanya.

"Jangan-jangan kau pencuri." Gumam gadis tersebut.

Gadis tersebut terlihat waspada menatapku.

"Kyaaaa, ada pencu-Hmpp…hmpp."

Aku segera mendekap mulutnya dengan tanganku, khawatir jika orang didalam rumah mendengar teriakannya.

"Bisa-bisa aku dimarahi Nii-san."Pikirku dalam hati.

Gadis tersebut berusaha melepas dekapan tanganku dari mulutnya.

"Aku bukan pencuri. Berjanjilah padaku, kau tidak akan teriak!"

Gadis itu mengangguk mengisyaratkanku bahwa dia setuju. Akupun memutuskan untuk melepas bekapanku.

"Haah…Haaah, jadi kau siapa?" gadis tersebut bertanya dengan ketus, dia berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Ck, sama sekali tidak manis." Pikirku dalam hati.

"Aku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." Jawabku singkat.

"Kenapa kau berkeliaran dirumahku?" Lanjut gadis tersebut.

"Aku tidak sengaja sampai disini." Kembali menjawab dengan singkat.

"Haaah? Jelaskan dengan benar!" Gadis itu menatapku tajam.

"Haaah, Aku sedang membuntuti kakakku memasuki sebuah portal. Tanpa sadar aku sudah ada ditempat ini. Karena tidak tau caranya pulang, aku memutuskan untuk menunggu kakakku disini, kemudian bermaksud mengikutinya pulang secara diam-diam." Ujarku panjang lebar ditambah raut wajah kesal.

Gadis itu hanya diam menatapku. Dia seperti sedang berpikir.

"Portal?" gumamnya pelan

"Aaah, apa kakakmu yang sedang bersama papaku tadi?" Dia balik bertanya dengan girang.

"Ku..kurasa begitu. Tadi kakakku masuk kedalam rumah bersama seseorang berambut coklat."

Aku menatap bingung gadis tersebut. Matanya berbinar seperti anak anjing yang mendapatkan tulang untuk dimakan.

"Kyaaa, ternyata dia kakakmu? Beruntung sekali."

Gadis tersebut berteriak girang, dia melompat-lompat kecil sambil tersenyum hingga membuat matanya menyipit.

"Manis sekali." Pikirku dalam hati.

Aku segera menggeleng kepalaku, menghentikan pemikiran bodohku yang menilainya manis.

"Kenapa kau girang begitu?" Aku bertanya dengan bersikap tenang, berusaha menjaga image didepannya.

"Hihihiii, kau tau kakakmu pernah menolongku saat aku jatuh diperjalanan pulang kerumah. Dia benar-benar keren. Tidak kusangka dia kenalan Papaku dan dia adalah kakakmu." Gadis tersebut masih tersenyum manis sambil menjelaskan penyebab dia begitu girang.

"Hn, Nii-san memang keren." Aku membalas ucapan gadis tersebut sambil membanggakan Itachi. Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat senang mendengar gadis tersebut memuji kakakku.

"aah, benar juga. Perkenalkan namaku Sakura, salam kenal Sasuke-kun." Gadis tersebut mengulurkan tangannya. Dia tersenyum lembut menatapku.

"Hn, salam kenal Sakura."

Semenjak hari itu, aku dan Sakura menjadi teman. Aku selalu mengikuti Itachi secara diam-diam untuk bermain dengan Sakura di pekarangan belakang rumahnya. Terkadang aku menceritakan tentang keseharianku saat berlatih dengan Itachi-nii. Sakura selalu bersemangat mendengarkan cerita tentang kakakku Itachi. Dia bilang ingin sekali memiliki kakak seperti Nii-san.

Rasanya menyenangkan saat bersama sakura. Aku berharap Nii-san tidak akan berhenti untuk kesini, agar aku bisa selalu melihat Sakura.

 _ **Tsuzuku…**_

 **Akhirnya ada moment SasuSaku, tapi versi kecil ya ^^**

 **Terimakasih masih setia membaca lanjutan Memory, jangan lupa follow/Fav cerita memory ^^**

 **Saya dengan senang hati menerima saran atau masukan melalui review, tapi tidak untuk flame yaa ^^**


	8. Chapter Spesial Iv

**MEMORY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER SPESIAL IV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kediaman Haruno**_

Di sebuah ruangan tertutup tampak dua orang pria sedang berbicara. Mereka terlihat membicarakan seusatu yang serius dan rahasia.

"Apa kau yakin kematian warga disana bukan karena kebakaran?"

Ryuu si pemilik rumah bertanya kepada tamu istimewanya yaitu Itachi dengan raut serius. Itachi adalah Anbu yang menjalankan misi di desa tempat fuyuki tinggal dulu. Selama ini mereka selalu menyelidiki kejadian di desa itu tanpa sepengetahuan Fuyuki dan Hokage ketiga tentunya.

"Hn, aku sangat yakin. Semuanya tewas seperti tertusuk bukan karena terbakar. Kematian mereka terlihat seperti sebuah pemabantaian hanya saja dibuat seolah itu akibat kebakaran."

"Ck, siapa yang melakukan hal setega itu?"

Ryuu menggeram menahan emosinya, mengingat kejadian didesa tersebut.

" Ryuu-senpai, bagaimana jika kau bertanya dengan anak itu tentang hal ini. Mungkin saja dia mengingat sesuatu." Ujar Itachi

"Haaah, aku sudah pernah berusaha menanyakan padanya, tapi Fuyuki sama sekali tidak mau menceritakannya. Kurasa dia masih trauma dengan kejadian tersebut." Ryuu menghela napas pasrah.

Dia ingat saat dimana dia mencoba bertanya dengan Fuyuki, anak tersebut terlihat gemetaran dan ketakutan. Fuyuki tetap diam dan tak mau membicarakannya. Tidak tega dengan Fuyuki yang terlihat gemetar, akhirnya Ryuu tidak lagi berniat utuk menanyakannya.

 _ **Tok..Tok..Tok..**_

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan Ryuu dari lamunannya. Tampak seorang wanita masuk dengan nampan yang terdapat dua gelas teh hangat digenggamannya, wanita tersebut berjalan menuju meja tempat kedua pria itu berbicara. Menyediakan dua gelas teh hangat kepada dua orang Pria tersebut.

"Apa sudah ada kemajuan?" Tanya wanita tersebut dengan lemah lembut.

" Yaah, bisa dibilang hanya sedikit." Ryuu menanggapi sambil menyesapi teh buatan istrinya.

"Begitu ya."Gumam Hana

Akhir-akhir ini Hana selalu mengatakan pada suaminya bahwa perasaannya tidak enak. Semenjak kedatangan Fuyuki dirumah ini dia selalu merasakan perasaan seperti itu. Bukan berarti dia membenci anak tersebut. Hana selalu memberikan kasih sayang yang sama kepada Fuyuki seperti halnya dia menyayangi Sakura yang jelas adalah anaknya sendiri. Terutama sikap Fuyuki yang sangat ramah dan baik terhadap Sakura, itu menambah nilai plus dimata Hana tentang penilaiannya terhadap Fuyuki.

"Ah, sudah jam segini. Kurasa aku harus segera pulang Ryuu-senpai."

Itachi melihat jam dinding tak jauh dari tempat ia duduk. Dia ingat memiliki janji menemani Sasuke berlatih sore ini.

"Baiklah, terimakasih atas informasimu Itachi." Ujar Ryuu

"Hn."

Itachi berpamitan kepada sepasang suami istri tersebut, kemudian melangkah pergi. Tanpa Itachi sadari adik kecilnya, mengikuti dari belakang untuk pulang bersamanya secara diam-diam.

"Hana, dimana Saku dan Fuyuki?"

Ryuu bertanya kepada Hana. Sejak tadi dia tidak melihat kedua anaknya.

"Ah, Fuyuki sedang menjemput Sakura yang sedang bermain ditaman." Jelas Hana

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura bersenandung riang disepanjang jalan menuju rumahnya. pertemuan dengan Sasuke secara tak sengaja di pekarangan rumahnya yang sangat luas ini membuatnya tersenyum senang.

"hihihii, aku mendapat teman baru." Gumam sakura pada diri sendiri.

" **Heh, Kau terlihat sangat senang.** "

Sakura terperanjat kaget melihat Fuyuki tepat di depannya, menatap Sakura dengan tajam dan penuh penekanan dalam kalimat yang baru saja dia tuturkan.

"Fu..Fuyuki-kun?"

Sakura tergagap melihat Fuyuki semakin mendekat kearahnya.

"Awww, Lepas!"

Fuyuki menjambak rambut Sakura dengan kasar. Sakura berusaha melepas jambakan Fuyuki terhadap rambutnya tapi sama sekali tidak berhasil. Air matanya sudah siap untuk megalir jatuh.

"Ck…Cengeng, berhenti menangis! Aku tidak mau Ayah dan Ibu menyalahkanku!"

Fuyuki kemudian melepaskan Sakura dan segera menarik tangan Sakura secara kasar, memaksa Sakura untuk mengikuti langkahnya menuju rumah. Sakura hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti langkah saudaranya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tadaima."

Fuyuki membuka pintu rumahnya sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Okaeri." Wanita berambut merah muda tersebut menyambut kedua anaknya dengan ramah.

"Sakura, kenapa terlihat murung?" Hana bertanya heran kearah Sakura yang terlihat murung,

"Ah, Sakura tadi tidak sengaja terjatuh saat bermain." Fuyuki segera menjawab pertanyaan Ibunya sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Ya ampun, Saku tidak apa-apa?" Hana segera menghampiri Sakura memastikan keadaan anaknya, takut ada bagian yang luka ditubuh anaknya

"Umm, Saku tidak apa-apa."

Sakura menatap Ibunya, menyiratkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Benar tidak apa-apa? Hana bertanya lagi

"Iya Mama, Saku memang tejatuh, tapi tidak luka kok." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Huuuh, Syukurlah." Hana bernapas lega

"Cih, dasar cari perhatian." Pikir Fuyuki.

"Ibu aku dan Sakura lapar, apa makanan sudah siap?" Fuyuki bertanya untuk menghentikan aktifitas Ibu dan anak yang menurutnya dapat merusak matanya.

"Ooh, tentu saja. Ayo kita makan! Papa sudah menunggu di meja makan."

Hana menggandeng kedua tangan anaknya kemudian menuju dapur. Disana Ayah mereka sudah menanti kedua anak tersebut. Selesai dengan akitivtas makan mereka. Ryuu memperhatikan Fuyuki yang sedang membantu Hana membereskan piring kotor. Dia kemudian tersenyum memperhatikan betapa baiknya anak tersebut. Disebrang kursi yang diduduki Ryuu, ada Sakura kecil yang masih belum selesai dengan makannya. Dia melihat anaknya yang terlihat seperti tidak berselera makan.

"Saki, ada apa? Kenapa makanannya hanya diaduk-aduk saja?" Ryuu akhirnya bertanya kepada Sakura.

"Hmm, Saku sudah kenyang papa." Sakura menjawab masih dengan wajah menatap makanan yang dia aduk.

"Ya sudah, kalau sudah kenyang tidak apa-apa, jangan dipaksakan untuk menghabiskannya ya." Ujar Ryuu sambil tersenyum.

"Iya." Sakura tersenyum membalas ucapan Papanya.

"Nee, Papa! Boleh aku pergi keruang buku Papa?" Sakura berujar dengan semangat.

"Hmm, Saki mau mebaca buku?"

"Iya, boleh ya Pa?"

Sakura berujar dengan mata berbinar, dia berusaha merayu Papanya dengan mata itu.

"Dia menggemaskan." Pikir Ryuu

"Tentu saja boleh sayang. Apa mau Papa temani?" Ryuu merogoh sakunya untuk menyerahkan kunci perpustakaan pribadinya kepada Sakura.

"Tidak perlu, aku mau baca buku sendiri saja."

Sakura berujar semangat kemudian meninggalkan meja dapur dan segera mengambil kunci yang tadi diberikan oleh Papanya. Ryuu yang mendengar tawarannya ditolak menjadi shock dan membatu.

"Uggh, aku ditolak Putriku."Gumamnya pelan sambil mendramatisir.

"Hihiii." Hana yang memperhatikan Ryuu tertawa geli melihat tingkah suaminya. Dia menghampiri Ryuu, berusaha menghibur suaminya yang habis patah hati karena ditolak putri kesayangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura masih berlari semangat menuju ruang buku Papanya. Dia sangat menyukai membaca buku disana. Saat Papa dan Mamanya sibuk bekerja, Sakura sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca buku di ruangan tersebut, tapi semenjak keberadaan Fuyuki dia jadi jarang ketempat itu karena tidak nyaman dengan Fuyuki yang dia rasa seperti terus mengawasinya. Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan bermain diluar, seperti ketaman yang ada dipekarangan rumahnya yang luas.

Sesampainya di ruang buku, Sakura segera memilah-milah buku yang ada dirak untuk dia baca. Tiga buku sudah sakura dapat. Dia segera duduk kemudian membuka buku tersebut.

 _ **Tik…Tik…Tik…**_

Jam sudah menunjuk pukul sembilan malam. Ryuu yang sedari tadi berkutat dengan berkas kerjanya. Teringat dengan Sakura yang sedang diperpustakaan pribadinya. Hana sudah terlelap tidur setelah menyajikan kopi untuk menjadi temannya bergadang malam ini. Fuyuki juga sudah dikamarnya untuk tdiur tadi.

"Apa Sakura sudah dikamar dan tidur?" Pikirnya dalam hati.

Menghentikan aktifitasnya terhadap tumpukan berkas itu. Ryuu beranjak pergi untuk menghampiri kamar putrinya, dia ingin memastikan apakah anaknya sudah tidur.

Kosong, tidak ada keberadaan putrinya dikamar. Ryuu pun melangkahkan kakinya ke perpustakaan pribadinya. Di perpustakaan tampak anak perempuannya tengah telelap di meja. Ryuu segera menghampiri anaknya yang tengah tertidur lelap, berusaha menggendongnya secara perlahan agar putri kecilnya tidak terbangun.

Sesampainya dikamar, Ryuu segera merebahkan Putrinya ketempat tidur kemudian menyelimutinya.

"Anakku sangat menyukai buku ya." Gumam Ryuu pelan sambil mengelus lembut rambut anaknya, kemudian memberikan kecupan selamat tidur didahi putrinya.

"Selamat tidur Saki."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Sakura Pov**_

Pagi ini adalah hari dimana hanya ada aku dan buku. Papa sedang pergi bekerja, Mama sedang berbelanja ditemani Fuyuki. Sedangkan tugasku kali ini adalah menjaga rumah, lebih tepatnya aku sedang tidak ingin ikut Mama berbelanja karena ada Fuyuki.

 _ **Du…duu…duuu… Lalallaa…duuuu…**_

Aku bersenandung senang sambil memilih buku yang selanjutnya ingin kubaca.

 _ **Bruuk..**_

Saat aku berusaha menarik sebuah buku yang ada dirak, sebuah kotak berukuran sedang terjatuh. Untung saja kotak itu tidak terjatuh kearahku karena aku mengambil dengan posisi tanganku kearah samping. Aku mengambil kotak tersebut, kotak itu berwarna merah usang dengan lambang lingkaran putih seperti lambang keluargaku. Karena penasaran, aku berinisiatif membukanya. Setelah aku buka didalam kotak itu terdapat sebuah gulungan yang terdapat bacaan "Kioku" dibagian luar gulungannya.

"Aku baru pertama kali melihat ini." Pikirku dalam hati.

Segera aku mebuka gulungan tersebut, terdapat beberapa gambar serta keterangan pada gambar tersebut.

"Jurus memanipulasi Ingatan?" Gumamku sendiri.

Karena terlalu tertarik dengan gulungan yang aku temukan, aku terus membacanya dan mengingat gerakan tangan yang terdapat pada gambar digulungan tersebut.

 _ **TSUZUKU…**_

 **Semoga kalian gak bosan sama cerita ini TvT. Maaf jika masih banyak Typo. Terimakasih yang sudah meriview, membaca, memfav dan Follow cerita Memory.**

 **Salam hangat dariku ^^**


	9. Chapter Spesial V

**MEMORY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER SPESIAL V**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana cerah dikediaman Uchiha, tampak seorang anak laki-laki tengah terlelap begitu damai, sedangkan matahari sudah menampakkan wujudnya sejak tadi. Bahkan suara dering jam yang mungkin sudah dia atur sudah berbunyi sejak tadi.

 _ **Kring...kring…Kriiing….Kriiing….**_

Kembali jam tersebut berbunyi untuk membangunkan tuannya. Tangan Sasuke menggapai jam yang berada disampingnya dengan mata yang masih enggan membuka kemudian mematikan bunyi jam tersebut, dia memaksakan diri untuk bangun. Setelah kesadarannya hampir penuh, Sasuke memperhatikan angka jarum jam tersebut.

"Arggh, Aku kesiangan." Sasuke bangun dengan gusar setelah melihat jam disampingnya. Dia berlari terburu-buru keluar kamarnya, berharap Itachi kakaknya belum pergi ketempat Sakura, tanpa sepengtahuannya lagi.

"Sasuke, jangan lari-lari begitu." Terdengar sahutan Ibunya dari arah dapur.

"Ibu, apa Nii-san sudah pergi?" Sasuke menghentikan larinya, menyempatkan diri bertanya lebih dulu ke Ibunya.

"Kakakmu sudah pergi daritadi. Kenapa Sasuke?"

"Huwaa, kenapa Ibu tidak bangunkan aku?" Sasuke mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. "Arggh, aku sudah janji akan bertemu dengannya." Wajah Sasuke menunduk sendu, dia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa bangun pagi, padahal dia sudah berjanji pada Sakura untuk menemuinya tiga hari yang lalu.

Baru saja Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar rumah mencari Kakaknya. Ibu Uchiha itu menghentikannya.

"Mau kemana anakku?" Dari belakang, Mikoto menahan bahu Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. " **Sasuke tidak boleh kemana-mana sebelum mandi**." Mikoto terenyum lembut namun penuh penekanan dalam tiap kalimatnya.

Sasuke bergidik ngeri, mendengar penuturan Ibunya yang seperti sedang mengancam. "Haaaaah, Baiklah aku akan mandi dulu." Akhirnya Sasuke cuma bisa pasrah dan menuruti perintah Ibunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tes…Tes..Tes…**_

Hujan membasahi tanah tempat dimana saat ini Sakura berdiri. Mata gadis itu tampak kosong menatap dua pusara didepannya. Mendung, seperti itulah perasaan gadis itu sekarang, seolah hujan tengah mewakili perasaan gadis tersebut. Seseorang disampingnya berusaha memayunginya agar tidak basah oleh hujan. Satu-persatu para pelayat yang datang mulai pergi, meninggalkan pemakaman keluarga Haruno hingga menyisakan Sakura dan seorang Pria yang masih setia memayunginya.

"Sakura, ayo pulang." Pria disamping Sakura yang merupakan Pamannya, menuntunnya untuk berjalan pulang.

Sakura hanya mengagguk dan mengikuti langkah pria tersebut. Matanya hanya menatap kosong jalan yang dia lalui. Tidak adalagi cahaya menenangkan dalam emerald tersebut, senyumannya telah menghilang mengikuti jejak kepergian kedua orangtuanya. Gadis kecil tersebut bahkan sudah tidak bisa menangis melihat pusara Mama dan Papanya tadi.

Sesampainya dirumah, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamar, tanpa merespon ucapan Pamannya yang sejak tadi mengajaknya bicara. Pamannya yang melihat hal itu, hanya bisa memaklumi gadis tersebut, kemudian membiarkan anak itu menenangkan dirinya didalam kamar.

"Maaf, seharusnya aku tidak membiarkan Ryuu-senpai mengatasi masalah itu sendiri." Itachi berujar menatap sendu kearah kamar dimana Sakura melangkah tadi. Diam-diam sejak tadi Itachi mengikuti jejak dua orang tersebut dari belakang.

"Ini bukan salahmu. Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri!" Kizashi yang merupakan Paman Sakura, membalas ucapan pemuda tersebut. Dia sudah menyadari keberadaan Itachi dari awal.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan bocah itu?" Kizashi kembali berujar.

"Aku belum bisa menemukan jejaknya." Kembali Itachi berujar dengan raut wajah sendu.

 _ **Puk…**_

Kizashi menepuk pundak Itachi untuk menyalurkan semangat kedalam diri pemuda tersebut.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu. Aku tau kau juga merasa sedih dengan kepergian mereka. Tapi terburu-buru bukanlah hal yang tepat."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura berbaring dikasur sambil memeluk boneka pemberian Papanya, mengingat boneka inilah yang sering dia bawa kemanapun dia pergi. Kembali Sakura mengingat kenangannya bersama kedua orangtuanya, sampai sekarang dia masih belum bisa menerima kepergian mereka. Mungkin Sakura tidak menangis tapi hatinya sejak tadi berteriak keras menuntut kepada Tuhan tentang perbuatan apa yang membuat Tuhan begitu tega memisahkannya dengan kedua orangtuanya.

Perlahan mata Sakura terpejam, menuntunnya kealam mimpi, mungkin dia bisa bertemu Papa dan Mamanya disana. "Mama, Papa jangan pergi." Gumam Sakura pelan kemudian tertidur.

 _ **Flashback On…**_

 _ **Jleb..Jleb…**_

"Mama!" Teriak Sakura.

Beberapa tombak es menembus tubuh Hana. " Hahahaa, Kau yang menyebabkan mereka mati. Ini bukan salahku!" Fuyuki berteriak keras, terdengar sangat mengerikan dipendengaran Sakura.

Hana berusaha melindungi Sakura dari serangan Fuyuki, dengan mengorbankan tubuhnya. Sakura hanya bisa gemetaran tak berhenti sambil terisak menahan air mata yang sudah membanjiri pipinya. Perutnya terasa mual mencium bau darah Mamanya yang sudah membanjiri tanah juga tubuhnya. Karena Sakura berlindung dibalik tubuh Hana, tusukan tombak tersebut membuat darahnya menyiprat mengenai Sakura.

Fuyuki mendekat kearah Sakura, tanpa memperdulikan Hana yang sudah tergelatak tak bernafas.

"Adikku, Aku sangat menyayangimu. Kau tau mereka benar-benar membuatku muak, berada didekatmu terus seperti ngengat." Fuyuki membelai pipi Sakura dengan lembut, menatap mata adiknya yang tidak bisa bergerak karena ketakutan.

"ke..napa kau melakukan ini. Bukankah yang kau benci itu aku?! Kenapa membunuh Papa dan mama?!"

Sakura mengucapkannya dengan lantang, mengeluarkan semua emosi dan kebenciannya kepada Fuyuki.

"Apa maksudmu Saku, aku sama sekali tidak pernah membencimu." Fuyuki menatap Sakura dengan heran, tangannya masih setia mengelus pipi Sakura yang sudah basah oleh airmata.

Sakura membelalakan matanya kaget atas penuturan Fuyuki.

"Jika kau tidak membenciku, saat tidak ada Mama dan Papa kenapa kau selalu bertingkah kasar kepadaku?"

"Hah? Aku hanya sedang menghukummu karena kau menunjukkan senyummu untuk mereka. Kau tidak boleh tersenyum seperti itu dengan orang lain."

"Alasan macam apa itu?" Gumam Sakura pelan. Dia menatap Fuyuki dengan wajah yang tak percaya. Hanya karena alasan sepele, Fuyuki tega membunuh kedua orangtuanya sendiri.

"Yah, walau aku tak bermaksud untuk membunuh mereka. Ayah terlalu ingin tau tentang keluargaku, Seharusnya dia tidak perlu mencari tau, jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot membunuhnya." Kembali Fuyuki tersenyum miring, meremehkan Pria yang sudah lebih dulu pergi keakhirat sebelum istrinya. Dia mengingat bagaimana raut wajah Ryuu yang seperti mengasihaninya saat dia mengetahui masa lalu Fuyuki.

"Setidaknya dia harus berterimakasih padaku, karena aku telah membuat istri tersayangnya menyusul untuk menemaninya diakhirat." Kembali Fuyuki berujar, sedikit melirik kearah Hana yang tergeletak tak jauh dari mereka berdua.

 _ **Hiks…Hiks…Hiks….**_

Air mata Sakura tidak berhenti berjatuhan, dia menatap Mamanya yang sudah tak bernyawa. Dia kesal dengan ketidakberdayaannya, karena hanya menjadi beban untuk Mamanya. Lihatlah akibat Sakura yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, kedua orang tuanya kini meninggalkannya.

"Jangan menangis." Fuyuki kembali mengelus Pipi Sakura dengan lembut.

"Hiks…Hiks…" Tidak ada tanggapan dari Sakura, dia masih terisak sambil menatap tajam kearah Fuyuki.

" **KU BILANG JANGAN MENANGIS!** " Fuyuki berteriak keras, tangannya yang semula mengelus lembut pipi Sakura, kini beralih menjambak helaian rambut merah muda tersebut.

" _Awww..Hiks.._ " Sakura meringis menahan sakit dikepalanya akibat perbuatan Fuyuki. Dia berusaha melepas jambakan fuyuki namun tidak berhasil.

"Papa, Mama tolong aku." Ucap Sakura dalam hati. Sakura memejamkan matanya takut dengan perlakuan Fuyuki terhadapnya.

 _ **Syuut…Syuut…Syuut…**_

Beberapa shuriken terbang kearah Fuyuki melalui samping. Menyadari hal itu Fuyuki segera menghindar dan menjauh, namun salah satu shuriken mengenai kaki kirinya hingga tergores.

Siluet pemuda tampak membelakangi tubuh Sakura. Sakura mengenal orang itu, dia Itachi kakak Sasuke yang sering bertamu kerumahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Itachi beralih menghadap Sakura, memastikan kalau anak itu baik-baik saja.

"Hiks…Umm" Sakura mengangguk menatap Itachi, masih dengan menangis.

 _ **Kraaak…Kraakkk…**_

Beberapa tombak es menyerang Itachi. Fuyuki menatap Itachi kesal. "berani-beraninya dia menggangguku dengan Sakura."Pikirnya dalam hati.

Itachi menghindar dengan melompat sambil menggendong Sakura dalam dekapannya. Dia sudah mengaktifkan sharingannya.

"Ck, Jurus mata yang merepotkan" Fuyuki kembali berdecak kesal.

Fuyuki dengan cepat kembali melakukan serangan, puluhan tombak es timbul dari dalam tanah. Menanti Itachi mendarat diatasnya.

 _ **Syuuuut…Tak…**_

Sebuah shuriken menancap disebuah pohon tak jauh dari mereka. Itachi menancapkan shuriken yang terdapat senar untuk membantunya agar tidak mendarat ketanah. Sejenak pertarungan serasa berhenti. Keduanya seperti saling berfikir langkah apa untuk menyelesaikan pertarungan ini. Fuyuki mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sakura yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri didekapan Itachi.

 _ **Krek…**_

"Apa yang terjadi?" Gumam Itachi.

Fuyuki menyeringai tajam menatap Itachi, yang terlihat tidak bisa bergerak karena jurusnya, kemudian dia melompat mendekati Itachi .

"kau lengah." Ucap Fuyuki

 _ **Jleb…**_

Sebuah tusukan dari tombak es yang diciptakan Fuyuki mengarah kejantung Itachi.

" _Argggh_ " Itachi mengerang sakit, darah mengalir deras pada tubuhnya, sampai mengenai Sakura yang masih bertahan dalam dekapannya.

 _ **Katon Gokakyou no Jutsu…**_

Semburan api yang besar mengarah ke Fuyuki dari arah belakang. Fuyuki yang tidak menyadari hal itu terkena dampaknnya.

"Arggh..arggh…" Teriak Fuyuki.

Tubuhnya diselimuti api, dia bergerak tak karuan merasakan panas api yang menyelimutinya. "Tadi hanya ilusi?" pikirnya dalam hati. Susah payah dalam rasa sakit terselimuti api, dia menyatukan tangannya merapal jurus untuk menciptakan es, kemudian menghilang dari pandangan Itachi.

"dia berhasil kabur." Itachi ingin sekali mengejarnya, tapi mengingat Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri, diapun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Maafkan aku, terlambat datang." Gumamnya pelan.

Wajah Sakura yang terlihat kusam akibat sisa darah milik orang tuanya, membuat Itachi meringis menahan sakit dihatinya. Dia benar-benar tak tega dengan keadaan Sakura. Anak sekecil itu, harus menghadapi kenyataan seperti ini.

"Gomen." Itachi bergumam pelan, terdengar suaranya bergetar menahan tangis.

 _ **TSUZUKU…**_

Hai…

Aku mau perjelas sedikit.

Disini karakter Itachi masih belum memiliki mangekyou, dia masih menggunakan sharingan biasa dan tragedi berdarah Uchiha juga belum terjadi. Itachi dan Ayah Sakura adalah teman seperti hubungan Junior dan Senior. Ayah Sakura awalnya tinggal dikonoha dan menjadi salah satu anbu utusan Hokage ketiga. Tapi Ayah Sakura memutuskan berhenti menjadi ninja setelah menikah dengan Hana, kemudian mereka membangun rumah di suatu desa, dimana desa tersebut tidak bergerak dalam dunia ninja, melainkan kemiliteran.

 **Oke, sekian dan Terimakasih ^v^**

 **(RIP untuk Ryuu dan Hana TnT)**


	10. Chapter Spesial VI

**Chapter Spesial VI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning! OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SasuSaku**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Sakura Pov**_

Hari ini cuaca begitu cerah tidak secerah perasaanku, kejadian kemarin terasa masih baru semalam terjadi. Aku menapakkan kakiku keluar dari kamar berharap disana Mama sedang menyiapkan makanan dan Papa yang sedang membaca Koran sambil menyeduh teh hangat.

 _ **Tak..Tak…Tak…**_

Aku mendengar suara bising di dapur.

"Mama." Segera aku berlari dengan senyum senang menuju dapur.

Sesampainya didapur senyumanku memudar, harapanku bahwa Mama sedang menyiapkan sarapan sudah sirna. Saat ini Pamanku yang merupkaan adik Mamaku tengah memotong bahan makanan untuk dimasak. Menyadari keberadaanku, dia menoleh kebelakang.

"Kau sudah bangun ternyata." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Umm." Aku hanya bergumam menanggapinya.

"Paman sedang menyiapkan makanan, Sakura tunggu sebentar ya." Pamanku kembali berujar sambil tersenyum.

Aku hanya berdiri diam menatap Pamanku yang kembali sibuk dengan masakannya. Sudah beberapa hari ini Paman menginap dirumahku dan mengurus semua keperluanku. Sekalipun aku sering mengabaikannya, Paman tidak pernah bosan mengurusku dan juga rumah ini. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak dengan Bibi yang saat ini ada di Konoha. Aku dengar belum lama ini Bibi mengalami keguguran dan sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Seharusnya Paman menjaga Bibi saat ini, bukan malah mengurusiku.

"Yosh, sudah selesai." Pamanku berujar dengan semangat.

Dua piring nasi goreng telah disediakan Paman diatas meja. Paman tersenyum kearahku kemudian memegang bahuku dan mengarahkan ku kearah meja makan.

"Ayo makan, Sakura. Ini nasi goreng special buatan paman, rasanya pasti sangat enak." Paman tersenyum bangga menyodorkan piring berisi nasi goreng buatannya.

Melihat nasi goreng itu membuatku menelan ludah, perutku sangat lapar karena semalam aku tidak makan. Paman sudah memaksaku makan semalam, tapi aku sama sekali tak berselera. Aku mengambil sendok kemudian menyuapi nasi goreng buatan Paman kedalam mulutku. Paman menatapku penuh harap pada masakannya.

"Asin." Ujar ku singkat.

Pamanku menatapku dengan pandangan shock. Wajahnya yang bersemangat berubah murung dan sedih.

"Aku benar-benar tidak berbakat masak." Gumamnya dengan wajah muram dia kemudian duduk berseberangan denganku, kemudian mencicipi masakannya sendiri.

"Huweek..Puih..puih…rasanya mejijikan." Dia menatap horror masakan buatannya sendiri.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku menciptakan masakan seperti ini, aku mungkin bisa menghancurkan sebuah Negara dengan masakanku." Dia kembali berujar dengan wajah melongo menatap makanannya.

"Huft…Hahahahhaaa…Paman kau berlebihan." Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar penuturan Paman, sampai air mataku ikut jatuh sangking tak tahan dengan lelucon tak masuk akal Pamanku atau mungkin karena hal lain. Paman hanya melongo menatapku.

Aku mengusap air mataku kemudian menyuapi masakan Paman kemulutku lagi.

"Makanan seperti ini tidak mungkin menghancurkan Negara…Hiks.." Air mataku kembali jatuh dengan derasnya

"Hiks, tapi memang benar, rasanya sangat menjijikan. Ya ampun, lihat! Saku sampai menangis… Hiks… sangking menjijikannya." Aku kembali menyuapi makanan tersebut dengan lahap.

Paman Kizashi berjalan kearahku dan menduduki kursi disampingku. Tubuhnya dia hadapkan kearahku, kemudian tangannya mengelus kepalaku lembut. Kurasa Paman memahami alasan lain dibalik tangisanku.

"Hiks..hiks…Paman, maafkan aku sudah membuatmu repot." Aku menunduk berusaha menahan isakanku.

"Untuk kali ini menangislah, Paman akan selalu ada untuk Sakura."

"Hiks..Hiks..Huweee.."

Paman Kizashi memelukku dengan hangat, membuat air mataku tumpah dengan derasnya. Semua kenanganku dengan Mama dan Papa terus mengalir dalam otakku. Sebuah melodi yang kuharap terus ada dikehidupanku, aku harap tidak pernah menghilang tapi nyatanya telah pergi. Kepergian mereka yang masih tak bisa kuterima, berlarut dalam air mata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku memeluk Usa-chan, boneka pemberian Papaku, kemudian berjalan kearah taman kota untuk menyegarkan pikiran. Pamanku bersi keras ingin menemaniku ketaman, tapi aku terus menolaknya dengan alasan anak-anak disana akan takut melihat paman yang terlihat seram. Alasan konyol memang, tapi Paman akhirnya menyetujuinya dengan pasrah.

"Ramai seperti biasa." Ujarku sambil tersenyum.

Aku berlari kearah anak-anak seusiaku, bergabung untuk bermain bersama mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya salah satu anak tersebut.

Anak-anak lain yang melihat ekspresi anak tadi kini menatapku dengan pandangan yang sama terkejut.

"Aku"

 _ **Bruuk…**_

"Awww.." Aku meringis menahan sakit karena terjatuh akibat dorongan kasar dari salah seorang anak laki-laki disini.

"Kau, anak perempuan pembawa petaka."

 _ **Tuk..Tuk..Tukk…**_

Beberapa batu kerikil dilempar kearahku, aku hanya bisa meringkuk berusaha melindungi diri dan menutup mata, takut dengan kerikil yang terus dilempari kearahku. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka melakukan hal ini padaku.

"Berhenti!" Teriak seseorang.

Aku memberanikan membuka sedikit mataku untuk melihat siapa orang yang kini tengah memunggungiku. Anak laki-laki berambut mirip pantat ayam yang sangat aku hapal namanya.

"Sasuke?" Gumamku pelan.

 _ **Tuk..Tuk..Tuk…**_

"Kau membelanya?" Kembali anak-anak tersebut melempari kami dengan batu. Sasuke menghalau lemparan mereka dengan punggung tangannya.

"Gara-gara dia, kota kami jadi hancur." Kembali salah satu anak tersebut bersuara.

 _ **Hiaaat…Buk..Buk..**_

Sasuke kembali mengahalau batu-batu tersebut dan memukul wajah anak laki-laki tadi. Melihat hal itu, anak-anak yang berkerumunan tadi menatap ngeri pemandangan tersebut. Mereka berhenti melempar, takut dengan Sasuke yang masih beringas memukul anak tadi.

"Sasuke-kun, sudah berhenti." Aku menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tak percaya. Anak itu terlihat begitu marah.

 _ **Buk..Buk…**_

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku?!" Seorang wanita berusaha mendorong Sasuke yang masih beringas menghajar anaknya yang terlihat sudah tak sadarkan diri.

 _ **Plak…**_

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat kepipi Sasuke. Wanita tersebut menampar Sasuke dengan keras dan penuh emosi. Kemudian beralih memeluk anaknya yang tak sadarkan diri dan penuh luka.

"Hiks..Hiks..anakku." Ujar Wanita tersebut.

Gerombolan orang dewasa mulai menghampiri kami. Menatap kasihan pada anak wanita tersebut dan Menatap penuh benci kearahku dan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak seharusnya ada didunia ini, kau hanya akan membawa keburukan bagi kami." Salah seorang pria dewasa menunjuk kearahku penuh dengan tatapan kebencian.

"Menjauh dari kota kami." Sahut warga lainnya.

Mendengar hal itu, aku berdiri kemudian menggandeng tangan Sasuke dan memungut Usa-chan yang jatuh untuk menjauh dari kerumunan. Mereka membiarkan kami pergi, walau masih dengan tatapan benci.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tap..Tap..Tap..**_

Masih setia menggenggam tangan Sasuke, aku terus berjalan tanpa tau tujuan. Sasuke hanya diam tak bersuara. Lelah terus berjalan akhirnya aku memutuskan berhenti di tepi sungai yang terdapat pohon sakura yang telah mengering dan hampir mati.

"Kenapa mereka melakukan hal itu padamu?" Sasuke berujar, menatapku dengan pandangan sedih.

Aku hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa mereka terlihat begitu membenciku.

"Gara-gara dia, kota kami jadi hancur."

Aku kembali mengingat kalimat salah satu anak tadi. Setelah kupikirkan lagi, kali ini aku paham. Sepertinya Fuyuki menyerang kota setelah melakukan hal kejam pada keluargaku. Aku tidak mengetahuinya, karena terus berada dirumah, disepanjang jalan tadi memang ada beberapa tempat yang terlihat hancur. Pantas saja Paman bersi keras mau menemaniku. Mengetahui hal ini memebuat perasaanku semakin sakit.

"Hikss..hiks..Kenapa semuanya jahat padaku?" Aku balik bertanya pada diriku sendiri, memeluk Usa-chan untuk meredam tangisanku. Aku bahkan mengabaikan pertanyaan Sasuke tadi.

Sasuke menatapku dengan pandangan terkejut karena aku menangis. Dia terlihat gelagapan melihatku yang masih menangis.

"Jangan menangis! Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka semua katakan padamu. Bagiku, kau adalah peri musim semi yang sangat menawan. Mereka yang salah, kau tidak salah apapun!"

Sasuke menatapku dengan raut sedih, dia berteriak keras hanya untuk mengucapkan hal itu.

"Hiks..hiks..ka..Kau tidak takut padaku?" Aku menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sedikit buram akibat air mata.

"Kenapa harus takut? kau itu temanku, kau adalah seorang peri. Bukankah Manusia sangat menyukai Peri? Jadi tidak mungkin, aku yang manusia ini takut padamu." Sasuke menatapku dengan tegas. Aku terpana dengan tatapan Sasuke yang seolah mengisi hitamnya perasaanku saat ini.

"Lalu..Hiks..hiks.. KENAPA SEMUANYA TAKUT PADAKU DAN BEGITU MEMBENCIKU?!" Aku berteriak keras. Kekesalanku membuat boneka kesayanganku terjatuh ketanah.

Sasuke memungut boneka yang kujatuhkan, sekilas aku melihat wajah Sasuke yang terlihat seperti ingin menangis. Dia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya yang sedang memegang boneka tersebut kearahku yang masih menangis.

"Mereka yang membencimu itu bukan manusia, mereka adalah iblis yang memakai wujud manusia. Mereka tidak menyukai peri. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir! Aku akan melindungimu, Sekalipun seluruh dunia ini dipenuhi oleh iblis seperti mereka, Jika mereka semua membenci dan berusaha melukaimu. aku akan melindungimu dan akan tetap ada dipihakmu. Karena itu, tersenyumlah periku!"

Sasuke tersenyum kearahku.

"Hiks..hiks..aku..Aku percaya padamu." sambil berlinang air mata aku membalas senyuman Sasuke dengan tidak kalah tulus. Aku tau Sauke mengatakan semua itu untuk menyemangatiku.

Karena matahari tampak sudah ingin terbenam, aku memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah ditemani Sasuke yang mengatakan ingin mengantarku.

"Paman pasti khawatir jika aku belum pulang." Pikirku dalam hati.

Kami berjalan menelusuri jalanan sepi sambil bergandengan. Tidak ada suara diantara kami, hanya diam menelusuri jalan sambil bergandengan membuat perasaanku nyaman.

.

.

.

 _ **Normal pov**_

"Nee, Sasuke-kun kenapa waktu itu kau tidak datang?" Sakura menanyakan ketidakhadiran Sasuke. Waktu itu Sasuke pernah berjanji akan menemuinya beberapa minggu yang lalu, tapi dia tidak juga datang.

"I..itu, aku..Maaf." Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya menunduk lesu menatap jalanan. Sakura yang merasakan gerakannya terhenti akibat Sasuke, kini menoleh kearah anak tersebut.

"A..pa aku salah bicara?" Kini giliran Sakura menjadi gelagapan melihat Sasuke yang seperti terlihat ingin menangis. Genggaman tangan mereka reflek terlepas.

"Bukan begitu, sebenarnya-" Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya, terlihat semburat merah disekitar pipinya.

"Sebenarnya?" Tanya Sakura polos.

"Itu..aku tidak bisa..ba..bangun Pagi." Sasuke berujar dengan pelan, kembali menunduk menatap jalanan, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipinya.

"Huft..Hihiiihahaahaaa." Sakura memegang perutnya menahan tawa, mendengar penuturan Sasuke membuatnya geli sendiri.

"Jangan tertawa!" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tegas, membuat Sakura agak terperanjat. "Kau tidak tau, aku terus berusaha bangun pagi agar dapat mengikuti Itachi-Nii kesini. Arggh, tapi selalu saja kesiangan dan hari ini saat aku berhasil mengikutinya, aku malah menemukanmu dengan keadaan seperti itu." Sasuke berujar panjang lebar menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku memang payah." Lanjutnya lagi.

 _ **Cup…**_

Mata Sasuke membulat tak percaya, Sakura mengecup singkat bibirnya. Wajahnya kini memanas semerah tomat kesukaannya.

"A..apa..yang..kau..lakukan?" Sasuke tergagap menunjuk kearah Sakura yang wajahnnya kini sama merahnya dengan Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum lembut menatap Sasuke. Melihat hal itu, membuat wajah Sasuke semakin merah, jantungnya bahkan berdetak sangat kencang seperti ingin keluar.

"Papa dan Mama pernah melakukan hal itu untuk menunjukan perasaan mereka satu sama lain." Sakura berujar masih sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tau, aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu, jadi jangan pernah berkata kalau Sasuke-kun itu payah." Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tegas masih dengan semburat merah dipipnya walau sekarang sudah agak tipis.

"Saat aku merasa hal ini tidak adil dan mengamuk sampai menangis, Sasuke-kun lah yang menenangkanku. Sasuke-kun selalu membuatku lupa akan rasa sakit, kau membuatku lupa bahwa kemarin aku menangis karena saudaraku yang selalu mengabaikanku. Itu sebabnya, Hari ini maupun besok aku tidak ingin melupakannya, Sasuke-kun adalah pahlawanku."

Sakura mengelus lembut bekas tamparan dipipi Sasuke. "Aku bersyukur bisa mengenal Sasuke-kun." Telapak tangannya beralih kedahi Sasuke, menatap mata onyx tersebut begitu dalam. Sampai Sasuke tak sanggup bergerak untuk mengelak akibat terhipnotis akan keindahan bola mata yang menatapnya lekat. "Karena itu, Sasuke-kun tidak perlu susah payah bangun pagi untuk menemuiku lagi." Gumam Sakura pelan.

Pendar cahaya merah terpancar di telapak tangan Sakura yang saat ini berada di dahi Sasuke.

"Maaf Sasuke-kun, Lupakan aku!" Pandangan Sasuke memburam, ucapan Sakura tidak bisa dia dengar. Bayangan gadis itu semakin menjauh dari penglihatannya.

"Sa..kura." Sasuke bergumam pelan, perlahan kesadarannya menghilang, Sakura menangkap tubuh Sasuke agar tidak terjatuh.

 _ **Dhuaar…Pyarr….**_

Sebuah ledakan cukup besar terdengar berjarak tidak jauh dari Sakura. Lautan api menghanguskan sebuah rumah megah tak jauh dari tempat Sakura berada. Sakura sudah menyadarinya sejak tadi, rumahnya, istana dimana kenangan Sakura berada sedang termakan api disana. Para warga terlihat mengamuk dan melempari obor api, serta menghancurkan pagar rumah tersebut. Terlihat Pamannya berusaha mengusir warga tersebut dibantu Itachi Kakak Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Krek…**_

Terdengar suara Serpihan kayu yang telah hangus oleh api tengah terinjak.

"Maafkan Paman, Sakura." Kizashi menunduk sedih melihat kearah Sakura yang jauh lebih rendah darinya.

"Nee…Paman, bolehkah aku tinggal dirumahmu?" Sakura mendongak menatap Kizashi sambil tersenyum.

Kizashi tertegun menatap senyuman gadis kecil tersebut. Wajah Sakura menunjukan ketegaran tidak seperti seorang anak kecil lainnya.

"Tentu saja Sakura, Paman sangat senang jika Sakura mau ikut bersama Paman." Ujar Kizashi

"Terimakasih Paman. Kurasa sekarang aku tidak perlu mengingat kenangan seperti ini lagi."

Sakura menggerakkan tangan dan jarinya seperti membentuk sebuah kunci jurus. Kizashi mengetahui kunci jurus apa yang sekarang Sakura lakukan, karena jurus itu sudah turun temurun diturunkan untuk pemimpin klan Haruno.

"Sakura, kau?" Kizashi menghentikan ucapannya kemudian membiarkan Sakura melakukan jurus tersebut.

"Jurus memanipulasi ingatan ya? Jika memang ini pilihanmu, kurasa memang ini yang terbaik untukmu Sakura." Gumam Kizashi.

"Papa, Mama, terimakasih sudah menjadi orangtua yang selalu menjaga dan menyayangiku. Itachi-san, aku bahkan belum sempat berterimakasih secara langsung karena sudah menyelamatkan hidupku, tapi percayalah Itachi-san aku benar-benar berterimakasih padamu. Dan untuk Sasuke-kun, terimakasih karena kau ingin selalu melindungiku. Maaf, jika aku seenaknya mengunci ingatanmu, aku tidak ingin menjadi beban bagimu. Jangan khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja, karena aku Haruno anak Papa dan Mama. Aku akan tetap hidup untuk kalian, Papa dan Mama harus melihatku dari atas sana." Perlahan kesadaran sakura menghilang bersama dengan kenangannya yang menjauh.

 _ **TSUZUKU…**_

 **Terimakasih masih setia membaca Memory TnT**

 **Chapter ini wordnya sedikit ditambah, hanya sedikit. Anggap aja otak saya lagi gak bisa direm buat ngarang, jarang-jarang ngalir kayak air nulisnya. Tapi gak tau ya, mungkin malah jadi membosankan dichapter ini. Kalau memang iya, saya minta maaf TvT**

 **Chapter ini barengan saya Update di website sebelah^^**


	11. Chapter 5

**MEMORY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHPATER 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Pov**

Hari Ini aku kembali berkeliling untuk mencari informasi tentang keberadaan Fuyuki sambil menunggu pemulihan Tuan Kizashi. Ada kabar bahwa desa sebelah diserang oleh seorang shinobi yang berasal dari desa itu sendiri, kemudian shinobi tersebut kabur melarikan diri setelah membunuh seorang bangsawan dari desa tersebut. Karena itu aku putuskan untuk datang kesana untuk memeriksa keadaan. Dalam perjalanan ke desa itu aku menemukan seseorang yang berjalan tergopoh dengan raut wajah seram berjalan menghampiriku. Tiba-tiba dengan kecepatan penuh dia menyerang menggunakan pedang, aku berhasil menghindari serangan.

 _ **Blup…Blup…Blup…**_

Gelembung air muncul dari permukaan tanah, kemudian berubah menjadi ribuan jarum yang menghujaniku.

"Katon Gokakyou no Jutsu."

Aku mengeluarkan jurus api untuk menghilangkan jarum-jarum tersebut. Kemudian menerjang musuh yang menyerangku.

 _ **Trang...**_

Bunyi tabrakan pedang antara aku dan pria tersebut memecahkan keheningan tempat pertarungan. Pria tersebut musuh yang cukup lihai dalam menggunakan pedang. Buktinya seranganku dapat dia imbangi dengan mudah. Aku mengaktifkan sharinganku, menatap tajam kearah pria itu.

 _ **Shiiing…**_

Pria tersebut berhenti menyerang, kini dia telah terjebak genjutsu ciptaanku. Tidak membuang waktu aku segera menggunakan sharingan kembali untuk melihat ingatan pria tersebut.

"Huhuuuhuu, ini percobaan yang bagus. Kali ini kau akan menuruti apapun perintahku, tidak seperti ciptaanku sebelumnya." Fuyuki menyeringai melihat hasil karyanya yang baru.

Pria yang menyerang Sasuke adalah pria yang dihidupkan Fuyuki seperti musuh sebelumnya.

"Kau akan jadi pemanis untuk rencana yang sebenarnya." Lanjut Fuyuki.

Dibalik tubuh Fuyuki terdapat puluhan mayat hidup yang telah dihidupkan kembali.

"Kita akan menjemput saudaraku dikonoha." Kembali Fuyuki berujar sambil tersenyum.

 _ **Sriiing…**_

Aku menonaktifkan sharinganku, mengepalkan tanganku erat menahan emosi yang mungkin akan kulampiaskan pada mayat hidup yang ada didepanku saat ini.

"Dia benar-benar gila." Gumamku kesal.

Setelah selesai menghabisi musuh, aku singgah sebentar untuk memastikan desa yang dilewati musuh, sudah aman. Kemudian membuat sebuah pesan untuk Hokage, bahwa Fuyuki akan menyerang Konoha dan mungkin sudah dekat dengan Konoha.

.

.

.

 _ **-KONOHA-**_

"Adududuh, Sakura-chan tanganku sakit." Naruto meringis sakit menahan luka ditangannya yang dia dapat saat berlatih.

 _ **Plak…**_

"Awww" Kembali Naruto meringis merasakan sakit ditangannya akibat tamparan pelan dari Sakura.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan bergerak!" Pendar hijau terlihat ditelapak tangan Sakura yang sedang mengobati tangan Naruto yang sedang terluka, sesekali Sakura menggurutu kesal melihat Naruto.

" Sakura-chan akhir-akhir ini kau sensitif sekali. Nanti kau cepat keriput." Naruto berujar dengan polosnya.

Perempatan muncul didahi Sakura, ingin rasanya dia menghajar temannya ini jika tidak ingat kalau dia akan membuang tenaga untuk menyembuhkannya lagi karena terluka akibat pukulannya.

"Kalau kau masih mau hidup, lebih baik tutup mulutmu Naruto!"

Naruto bergidik ngeri mendengar penuturan Sakura, dia benar-benar harus berhati-hati bicara dengan Sakura saat ini. Karena Sakura dua kali lipat lebih sensitif dari biasanya.

"Apa dia sedang datang bulan?" Pikir Naruto dalam hati.

Setelah membalutkan perban pada luka Naruto, Sakura segera beranjak pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun. Biasanya seorang dokter akan memberi nasihat atau petuah untuk pasiennya agar lukanya atau penyakit pasien lekas sembuh, anehnya Sakura malah berlalu pergi begitu saja.

"Sakura-chan tunggu aku!" Naruto beranjak dari duduknya dan segera menyusul Sakura yang masih tak menghiraukan panggilannya.

"Hei Sakura-chan, apa kau sedang ada masalah?" Naruto berusaha mengimbangi jalan Sakura.

"Aku tidak punya masalah Naruto." Ujar Sakura datar.

"Lalu, kenapa kau terus cemberut?"

"Haaaah, aku tidak cemberut." Dalam kalimat yang diutarakannya, Sakura berujar sambil menghela nafas.

"Hmm, kalau tidak mau cerita, aku akan menerkanya sendiri." Naruto berlagak berpikir serius tentang apa yang dipikirkan Sakura, dia memegang ujung dagunya sambil berpikir.

"Aaah, jangan bilang…" Lanjut Naruto yang berada disamping Sakura.

"Apa?" Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, cukup penasaran dengan kalimat Naruto yang menggantung.

"Hihii…Sakura-chan, Kau sedang merindukan si Teme?" Naruto menatap Sakura dengan senyuman lebar, matanya mengerling menggoda kearah Sakura.

Perempatan kembali muncul didahi sakura "Shannaroooo!" Teriak Sakura ditambah Bogeman yang diberikannya pada Naruto.

 _ **Buaaak…**_

Naruto terpelanting kearah tembok dan tidak sadarkan diri akibat pukulan Sakura. Beberapa perawat yang lewat sampai terkaget akibat kejadian itu, kebetulan Ino juga melihat kejadian itu, dia sampai cengo menatap Naruto yang nyawanya terlihat hampir keluar dari raganya.

"Cih…bikin kesal saja, Ino tolong rawat Naruto!" Sakura berteriak meminta Ino yang tidak jauh dari Naruto yang pingsan, kemudian berlalu pergi tanpa memperdulikan omelan Ino yang tidak terima diperintah olehnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Siapa yang rindu dengan siapa? Naruto bodoh!" Sakura masih menggerutu kesal sambil berjalan menuju kantor Hokage.

 _ **Braak…**_

Bunyi dobrakan pintu yang berasal dari kekesalan Sakura, membuat sang Hokage sekaligus guru dari tim tujuh terkejut.

"Sakura, ada apa?" Kakashi menatap Sakura dengan pandangan heran. Masalahnya murid perempuannya itu terlihat sangat kesal dan marah.

"Kakashi-sensei, aku ingin kau berkata jujur." Sakura mendekati meja milik Hokage tersebut dengan kedua tangan menopang tubuhnya yang sedang berhadapan dengan Kakashi yang tengah duduk.

"Soal?" Tanya Kakashi heran.

"Misi apa yang sedang dilakukan ayahku?" Sakura menatap Kakashi dengan raut menahan kesal.

"Apa maksudmu Sakura, bukannya ayahmu sedang berkunjung ketempat temannya?" Kakashi balik bertanya.

"Jangan membohongiku Kakashi-sensei!" Tutur Sakura.

"Ya ampun, aku tidak berbohong." Melihat Sakura menatapnya tajam, membuat Kakashi merasa akan dihajar muridnya jika perbincangan itu dilanjutkan.

"Aku tau Kakashi-Sensei sedang berbohong sama seperti Ibuku." Sakura menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan sedih, melihat hal itu entah kenapa Kakashi merasa kasihan dan luluh.

"Hhhhh, kenapa kau berpikir kalau aku berbohong?" Menghela nafas, Kakashi bertanya sambil memberanikan diri membalas tatapan Sakura.

"Karena kau terus tak mengizinkanku menjalankan misi diluar desa." Ujar Sakura datar.

"Hanya itu?"

"Kakashi-Sensei, saat ini kau bahkan terlihat ingin menghindari pertanyaanku." Sakura memicingkan matanya, mengintimidasi gurunya sendiri.

"Haaaah, kau ini. Aku melarangmu menjalankan misi diluar, karena rumah sakit Konoha juga membutuhkanmu untuk membantu disana." Ujar Kakashi.

"Hmmm, baiklah kali ini aku akan berusaha percaya padamu, Sensei." Sakura kemudian berhenti menatap gurunya dengan pandangan mengintimidasi.

"Kalau begitu aku minta maaf sudah mengganggumu, perimisi." Sakura berpamitan kemudian berlalu pergi.

"Eh, sudah selesai? Kupikir dia akan mengamuk." Gumam Kakashi heran.

Sakura berjalan pergi meninggalkan kantor Hokage, tangan kanannya merogoh saku roknya untuk mengambil sebuah kertas yang sempat ia ambil saat berbicara dengan Kakashi.

"Kakashi sensei, kau lengah." Gumamnya pelan.

Saat berbicara tadi, Sakura mengambil secarik kertas di meja Kakashi. Kebetulan matanya menangkap selembar kertas yang bertuliskan nama Sasuke disana. Karena penasaran Sakura mengambilnya secara diam-diam, dengan mengalihkan perhatian Kakashi. Sebenarnya tujuan utamanya memang ingin protes dengan gurunya itu, karena tidak diizinkan menjalankan misi diluar desa dan menjemput ayahnya yang katanya sedang bertemu kerabat atau temannya. Tetapi karena penasaran dengan kertas dari Sasuke, dia dengan lancang mengambil pesan yang seharusnya dibaca oleh Hokage ke enam itu.

Sakura kemudian membuka pesan tersebut.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengan Tuan Kizashi, sekarang dia baik-baik saja. Dari informasi yang kudapat, musuh yang menyerang desa Nami berencana akan KeKonoha, mereka akan menyerang."

Begitulah pesan singkat dari Sasuke. Sakura yang membaca pesan tersebut sedikit terkejut, membaca bahwa musuh yang menyerang mereka dulu, berniat ingin menyerang Konoha. Tapi ada sedikit perasaan lega saat dia membaca keterangan jika Ayahnya baik-baik saja.

"Kenapa Ayah bisa bertemu Sasuke?" Pikirnya dalam hati.

Sakura kembali melanjutkan jalannya untuk pulang kerumah. Karena dia berpikir kalau Kakashi-Sensei pasti sudah membaca pesan tersebut sebelum dia mengambilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dimana aku meletakkan pesan Sasuke?" Diruang Hokage, Sang Hokage sibuk mencari pesan yang tadi baru dia dapat dari Sasuke, selang beberapa detik sebelum kedatangan Sakura tadi.

"Haaah, kuharap isi pesannya bukan tentang hal buruk." Gumam Kakashi sendiri. Dia masih sibuk, membongkar berkas-berkasnya untuk mencari pesan tersebut. Sedang sibuk membongkar berkas, Guy selaku tangan kanan Kakashi dan seorang shinobi, membawa setumpuk berkas tambahan untuk diperiksa Kakashi.

"Haaaah, jadi Hokage memang bukan gayaku." Kakashi menghela nafas panjang, kemudian beralih memeriksa berkas yang baru dia dapat.

.

.

.

 **Gerbang Konoha**

Dua orang Shinobi sedang mendapatkan giliran jaga. Terlihat seorang laki-laki yang membawa tas punggung dengan hoodie yang melindungi wajahnya dari panas sedang menuju gerbang Konoha.

"Hei, tunjukan identitasmu." Si petugas meminta identitas orang tersebut.

Pria misterius tersebut menatap kedua petugas yang berjaga, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya kearah bahu kedua petugas tersebut.

"Aku orang Konoha." Ujarnya singkat.

Dua petugas tersebut terdiam, tatapan mereka terlihat kosong sebentar.

"Ooh, Ternyata Ryuu-san. Kau baru selesai dari misi rupanya."

Setelah diam sejenak, kedua petugas tersebut kemudian mempersilahkan pria tersebut masuk ke Konoha. Dibalik Hoodie pria tersebut menyeringai dan terus melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju pusat Konoha. Dimana tujuan utamanya sedang berada disana.

 _ **TSUZUKU…**_

 **Hai, Lagi-lagi terimakasih sudah membaca Fict saya. Mau silent readers ataupun tidak. Ungkapan terimakasih saya untuk para readers. Ngomong-ngomong hari ini usia saya bertambah, Gak kerasa udah tua aja TvT *(Bodo amat yah TvT)**

 **Terutama sekali terimakasih atas review-review Positif dari :**

 **Stevyje, Amore,** **Hanazono Yuri,** **Sqchn,** **AZU .AA,** **Shinachiku,** **Savanass.**

 **Tanpa review positif dari kalian, Author satu ini mungkin gak akan semangat buat update seminggu sekali TvT, maklum saya juga punya hati. Karena kalau banyak yang gak minat sama Fict ini, mungkin saya lebih memutuskan untuk hiatus. Banyak Fict saya yang gak berkualitas, karena kurangnya pengalaman nulis. Saya sengaja gak delete, biar jadi cambuk saya buat rajin perbaiki diri. Ngomong-ngomong saya berencana Re-make salah satu Fanfiction lama saya yang berjudul "Revive The Light." Setelah menyelesaikan "Memory". Authornya banyak bacot ya.**

 **Yang pasti, saya benar-benar berterimakasih, walau hanya sedikit yang berminat dengan Fict ini ^^**


	12. Chapter 6

**MEMORY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[HARUNO]**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kruyuuk…Kruyuuk….**_

Suara perut Naruto bernyanyi nyaring. Sejak pagi tadi Naruto belum makan, Hinata sedang sakit sehingga tidak bisa mengantarkan sarapan untuknya. Semenjak dia mulai menjalin kasih dengan Putri dari keluarga Hyuuga tersebut, Hinata selalu mengantarkan makanan kerumah Naruto. Karena saat ini dia sedang sakit dan beristirahat dirumah, Naruto memilih mencari makan diluar seperti dulu.

Sialnya kedai ramen langganannya sedang tutup hari ini, sehingga dia harus berkeliling desa untuk mencari makanan selain ramen. Naruto memilih masuk kekedai yang menjual dango untuk mengisi perutnya. Didalam kedai dia tidak sengaja menangkap warna rambut yang sudah tidak asing lagi.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto berteriak sedikit keras kemudian berlari kecil kearah kursi yang diduduki teman setimnya itu. Sakura yang namanya dipanggil sedikit terkejut dengan teriakan Naruto.

"Kau berisik, Naruto!" Ujarnya kesal.

"Heheee, maaf." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau sendirian saja?" Lanjut Naruto lagi.

"Aaa, apa aku terlihat sedang bersama seseorang tadi?" Sakura balik bertanya kepada Naruto, menatap wajah teman setimnya itu dengan pandangan jenuh.

"Hehehee, jangan kesal begitu Sakura-chan. Lebih baik kau mencari kekasih agar tidak perlu pergi kekedai makan sendirian." Ujar Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya.

Perempatan muncul didahi Sakura, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia gampang sekali kesal. Tapi melihat kedai itu tengah ramai, Sakura menahan amarahnya untuk menghajar Naruto.

"Hhhh, kau sendiri kenapa tidak bersama calon istrimu?" Sakura bertanya balik.

"Eh itu, Hinata sedang sakit." Naruto menggaruk sebelah pipinya dengan jari, agak canggung mendengar Sakura mengatakan tentang calon istri.

"Kau tidak menjenguknya?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Aku berencana menjenguknya setelah makan." Ujar Naruto, kemudian dia memanggil pelayan untuk meminta pesanannya.

"Sakura-chan, mau ikut? Hinata pasti senang jika temannya menjenguk." Lanjut Naruto.

"Hmmm, kurasa aku bisa ikut. Hari ini aku tidak ada kerjaan di rumah sakit." Sakura menyuapkan dango kedalam mulutnya.

Setelah mereka selesai makan, Naruto dan Sakura memutuskan memesan dango untuk Hinata yang sedang sakit. Mereka kemudian pergi kekediaman Hyuuga untuk menjenguk Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pulang dulu Hinata, semoga lekas sembuh." Sakura berpamitan pulang dari kediaman Hyuuga.

"Iya, hati-hati dijalan Sakura-chan." Ujar Hinata tersenyum.

Sakura membalas senyuman Hinata, dia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang.

"Sakura-chan, biar aku antar!" Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari arah toilet, berlari menyusul Sakura yang sudah melewati pintu keluar. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya melihat Naruto yang ingin menyusulnya.

"Kau jaga Hinata saja. Aku tidak perlu diantar."

"Tidak apa-apa, biar aku antar ya." Naruto kukuh ingin mengantar Sakura pulang.

"Kau ini, peka sedikit. Saat sakit, perempuan itu sangat suka diberi perhatian lebih. Jangan buat calon istrimu kecewa, Naruto! Lagipula ini masih siang, jalanan masih ramai." Ujar Sakura panjang lebar.

"Hhhh, Baiklah. Kalau begitu hati-hati dijalan ya." Naruto tersenyum pasrah mendengar penuturan Sakura.

"Jaa" Sakura melambaikan tangannya, kemudian kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya. Benar yang dia bilang, jalanan masih sangat ramai. Sakura memperhatikan sekelilingnya sambil tersenyum, ada beberapa anak-anak yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran dipinggir jalan dan para orang dewasa yang sedang berbincang serta tertawa bersama. Sedang asyik memperhatikan sekeliling, Sakura menangkap beberapa pasangan muda yang tengah mesra-mesranya bergandengan tangan sambil tersenyum bahagia. Sakura ikut tersenyum melihat pasangan tersebut, tepatnya tersenyum pahit. Entah kenapa melihat kebahagiaan itu membuatnya sedikit iri.

Sakura kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah. Menurutnya merebahkan diri dikasur sambil bermalas-malasan saat libur kerja adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Sesampainya didepan rumah, Sakura sedikit terkejut melihat seseorang sedang terkapar tak sadarkan diri, dengan jubah dan hoodie yang menghalangi wajahnya.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura mengambil sebuah kayu kecil untuk menyentuh tubuh pria tersebut. Dia khawatir untuk menyentuh pria tak dikenal dengan tangannya sendiri. Apalagi pria tersebut pingsan tepat didepan pintu rumahnya.

"Aku.." Pria tersebut berbicara saat menyadari sesorang menyentuhnya.

Sakura yang mendengar gumaman tidak jelas dari Pria tersebut, memberanikan diri mendekatkan telinganya ke wajah Pria tadi.

"Aku…la..par…."

 _ **Kruyuuk…kruuyuuk**_ **…**

Pria tersebut berbisik dibarengi dengan Suara perutnya.

"Hufft." Sakura menahan tawanya, setelah mendengar perut Pria tersebut.

Dia memutuskan membopong pria tersebut masuk kedalam rumahnya dan memberikan makanan kepada Pria itu. Pria itu makan dengan lahapnya tanpa jeda. Melihat hal itu, mau tidak mau membuatnya tersenyum geli.

"Bisa-bisanya aku membawa orang asing masuk kerumah." Pikirnya dalam hati.

Sakura tidak mengerti entah kenapa dia merasa biasa saja dengan kehadiran orang asing ini. Tidak ada rasa waspada sama sekali terhadap pria tersebut.

"Glup…uhuk..uhuk.." Pria tersebut memukul-mukul dadanya karena tersedak.

Melihat hal itu, Sakura segera memberikan segelas minuman kepada pria tersebut.

"Makannya pelan-pelan." Ujar Sakura singkat.

Hoodie yang dipakai pria tersebut terbuka akibat terlalu bersemangat makan, sehingga menampilkan wajahnya yang bisa dibilang tampan dimata Sakura. Sakura masih terperangah melihat ketampanan pria tersebut, sepertinya usianya tidak jauh beda dengan Kakashi-Sensei, Pria ini malah jauh lebih muda , Begitu pikirnya.

Setelah meminum air pemberian Sakura, Pria tersebut mulai tenang dan merasa lega.

"Huwaah, aku kenyang." Sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang sudah buncit akibat kekenyangan, dia tersenyum lebar.

"Dapurku, seperti habis dirampok." Pikir Sakura dalam hati.

"Terimakasih sudah menolongku." Ujar Pria tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa, senang bisa membantumu." Sakura membalas sambil tersenyum.

"Oh ya, perkenalkan, namaku Ryuu." Pria tersebut menjulurkan tangannya kearah Sakura.

"Ah… iya, namaku Sakura." Sakura menyambut tangan tersebut untuk bersalaman.

"Nama yang indah." Ujar pria tersebut.

"Terimakasih." Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Ryuu-san bisa pingsan?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Hahaaa, aku adalah pengembara. Saat sampai diKonoha, kebetulan aku mengingat kerabatku bernama Kizashi, jadi aku singgah untuk kerumahnya, hanya saja aku lupa dimana rumahnya. Sehingga aku tersesat dan kelaparan karena uangku tadi dirampok." Sambil tertawa, Ryuu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kizashi? Itu nama ayahku." Ujar Sakura sedikit berpikir.

"Apa? Jadi ini rumah Kizashi? Kebetulan yang hebat." Ujarnya semangat.

"I..iya, aku adalah anaknya." Sakura menjawab dengan canggung.

"Tidak kusangka, Kizashi memiliki anak secantik ini." Sambil tersenyum tipis, Ryuu sedikit mendekat dan menatap dalam kearah Sakura. Sakura yang merasa jarak mereka cukup dekat, membuat semburat merah tercipta diwajahnya.

 _ **Tok..Tok…Tok..**_

"Sakura, kau sudah pulang?" Teriak seorang wanita dari arah pintu. Membuat kedua orang tadi kembali memiliki jarak.

Tak berapa lama, Mebuki yang merupakan Ibu Sakura masuk menuju dapur. Dia memperhatikan Ryuu yang ada disamping Sakura. Begitupula Sakura dan Ryuu yang menatap kedatangan wanita tersebut.

Mata Mebuki membulat terkejut, menunjuk kearah Ryuu. "Kau…" Mebuki menghentikan ucapannya masih menatap Ryuu dengan terkejut. Sakura yang melihat hal itu sedikit heran.

"Jika dia memang kerabat Ayah, berarti Ibu akan mengenalnya." Pikir Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura masih diam menatap Ibunya, dia sengaja diam karena sedikit curiga dengan reaksi Ibunya. Mebuki masih menunjuk kearah Ryuu, matanya menatap Ryuu yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Ryuu berjalan kearah Membuki kemudian menyentuh pundak wanita tersebut.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu." Ujar Ryuu sambil Terenyum.

"Kau…Kau Ryuu-kun, sudah lama tidak bertemu." Ujar Mebuki kemudian berjalan untuk menyambut Ryuu.

"Hahahaa…Mebuki-san, senang bertemu denganmu lagi." Ryuu kembali tersenyum membalas sambutan hangat dari Mebuki.

"Jadi dia benar kerabat Ayah." Ujar Sakura dalam hati.

"Sakura, Perkenalkan dia pamanmu Haruno Ryuu, adik ayahmu." Mebuki memperkenalkan Ryuu, secara jelas kepada Sakura.

"Iya, aku sudah berkenalan dengannya Ibu." Ujar sakura.

"Itu artinya aku harus memanggilmu paman? Aku punya paman yang begitu muda." Lanjut Sakura menggoda.

Bulan telah menampakkan wujudnya, Tapi perbincangan hangat masih mengalir di kediaman Haruno. Pria aneh yang tak sadarkan diri karena kelaparan, kini begitu akrab berbincang dengan dua Wanita tersebut. Terkadang terdengar gelak tawa dari Sakura yang mendengar cerita Ryuu dan senyuman hangat Mebuki yang melihat interaksi kedua orang tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Krik..Krik..Krik…**_

Bunyi jangkrik menemani kedua laki-laki yang sedang beristirahat didalam hutan. Uchiha Sasuke dan Kizashi tengah beristirahat dalam perjalanan mereka untuk kembali kekonoha. Sasuke memutuskan untuk beristirahat, karena sedikit khawatir dengan Kizashi yang baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit.

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap rembulan yang tengah menemani malamnya. Kizashi sudah tertidur sejak tadi.

"Kuharap tidak terjadi hal buruk diKonoha." Gumam Sasuke pelan. Dia masih setia mendongak menatap bulan yang begitu menarik perhatiannya.

"Aku akan kembali, Sakura." Sasuke tersenyum tipis sambil bergumam dan masih setia menatap rembulan.

 _ **TSUZUKU…**_

 **Terimakasih masih setia membaca Memory. Maaf jika masih ada kekurangan pada EYD dan adanya Typo ^^**


	13. Chapter 7

**MEMORY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER** **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari yang begitu ramai diKonoha, semua warga sedang sibuk membangun dan mempercantik kedai mereka dengan pernak-pernik untuk merayakan festival kembang api. Stan-stan kecil juga telah berjejer disepanjang jalan.

"Waaah, ramai sekali ya." Ujar Ryuu semangat.

"Setiap tahun Konoha selalu merayakan festival kembang api." Sakura berujar sambil tersenyum.

Sakura sedang menemani Ryuu berkeliling Konoha sesuai permintaan Ibunya pagi tadi.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihat kembang api." Kembali Ryuu berujar dengan semangat.

"Paman, kau sangat suka kembang api?" Sakura melirik kearah Ryuu yang masih berjalan memperhatikan stan-stan yang sedang dihias.

"Tidak juga, aku hanya jadi mengingat seseorang yang sangat suka melihat kembang api." Ryuu masih setia menatap kesibukan orang-orang dengan pandangan sendu.

Mendengar penuturan Ryuu, membuat Sakura sedikit penasaran.

"Seseorang?" Sakura bertanya dengan ragu, takut pertanyaannya mengusik hati pamannya.

"Hmm, dia wanita yang kucintai." Ryuu menjawab sambil tersenyum lembut kearah Sakura.

"Paman, kau punya kekasih?" Sakura menatap Ryuu dengan wajah berbinar.

"Hehee, bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Dibanding kekasih bisa dibilang, lebih tepatnya wanita itu adalah istriku."

"Kau sudah memiliki istri?" Sakura terkejut mendengar penuturan Ryuu, dia tidak menyangka ternyata paman mudanya itu sudah memiliki istri.

"Jadi dimana istri paman sekarang?" Sakura kembali bertanya.

"Dia sudah pergi kesurga." Ryuu bergumam sambil tersenyum sedih.

Mendengar hal itu, mau tak mau membuat Sakura menjadi merasa bersalah atas pertanyaannya. Seharusnya dia tidak lancang bertanya tentang kehidupan pribadi Pamannya.

"Maaf." Gumam Sakura pelan.

"Hahahaa, kau tidak perlu minta maaf, itu bukan salahmu." Ryuu menanggapi dengan tertawa.

"Ayo kita kesana, kelihatannya disana ada makanan enak." Kembali Ryuu menarik lengan Sakura, membawa Sakura kekedai makan dengan penuh semangat.

Sakura berusaha mengimbangi lari Ryuu yang sedang bersemangat melihat-lihat stan yang menyediakan berbagai makanan. Entah kenapa sejak bertemu dengan pamannya, Sakura merasa sangat senang dan menjadi ikut bersemangat sama seperti Ryuu saat ini.

"Paman kau tidak boleh membeli semuanya!" Ujar Sakura kesal.

Di tangan Ryuu sudah menumpuk bungkusan makanan yang bahkan sudah tak sanggup ia bawa. Festival memang akan dimulai malam ini, tetapi beberapa stan sudah dibuka sejak pagi. Karena, melihat Pamannya yang kesulitan membawa berbungkus-bungkus makanan, Sakura akhirnya berinisiatif membawa setengah bungkus makanan yang dibawa Pamannya.

"Hehehee, Terimakasih Sakura." Mendapat bantuan dari Sakura membuat Ryuu tersenyum dengan cengiran lebar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura-chan!" Teriak seseorang dari kejauhan.

Sakura dan Ryuu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sumber suara, tak jauh dari tempat dia berdiri Naruto sedang berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya untuk Sakura.

"Naruto?" Sakura bergumam pelan.

"Kau sedang jalan-jalan?" Tanya Naruto semangat.

"Yah, begitulah." Sakura tersenyum lembut menanggapi pertanyaan dari Naruto.

Naruto sedikit heran dengan senyuman Sakura. Sangat jarang Sakura tersenyum seperti itu kepadanya. Beberapa detik kemudian Naruto baru menyadari kalau Sakura tidak sendirian, ada seorang Pria disampingnya.

"Sakura-chan, dia siapa?" Tanya Naruto heran, menunjuk kearah Ryuu yang tengah tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ah, dia Ryuu. Dia adalah Pa-"

"Sakura-chan, kau sudah punya kekasih?!" Naruto memotong ucapan Sakura yang belum dia selesaikan.

"Kau sudah menyerah dengan Teme?" Kembali Naruto bertanya.

"Aku tau Sasuke-Teme memang tidak sekeren aku. Tapi kau yakin mau menyerah soal Teme?" Naruto terus berujar tanpa henti.

"Berhenti membawa-bawa nama Sasuke-kun." Perempatan muncul didahi Sakura.

Tangannya sudah gatal sejak tadi, ingin sekali menghajar wajah Naruto dengan sangat keras. Lagipula apa yang dikatakan Naruto barusan. " Sasuke tidak sekeren dirinya? Yang benar saja! Sasuke itu sangat keren, sampai tidak ada yang menyaingi."Inner Sakura.

"Hhhh, dia ini bukan seperti apapun yang kau bayangkan saat ini." Sakura menghela nafas, menekan emosinya agar tidak meledak.

"Lalu dia siapa?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Perkenalkan namaku Ryuu. Aku adalah Paman Sakura." Ryuu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan mengulurkan tangannya kearah Naruto.

"Kau pamannya Sakura?" Tanya Naruto sedikit terkejut.

"Iya begitulah." Ujar Ryuu singkat, masih tetap tersenyum ramah.

"Muda sekali." Naruto terperangah menatap Ryuu yang terlihat masih begitu muda.

"Kau lumayan tampan, walau tidak setampan aku, Paman." Ujar Naruto tersenyum membalas uluran tangan Ryuu.

 _ **Bletak…**_

"Awww…"

Pukulan keras mendarat diatas kepala Naruto. Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto cukup keras sehingga membuat Naruto mengaduh sakit.

"Berkacalah sana!" Ujar Sakura kesal.

"Memang benar aku tampan." Gerutu Naruto pelan.

Ketiganya kembali melanjutkan berkeliling melihat persiapan festival yang akan diadakan malam nanti.

.

.

.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, sampai ketemu nanti malam." Naruto melambaikan tangannya, meninggalkan Sakura dan Ryuu dipertigaan jalan.

"Dia orang yang penuh semangat." Ujar Ryuu sambil tersenyum.

"Dia penuh semangat dan bodoh." Lanjut Sakura dengan tatapan jenuh kearah Naruto yang semakin menjauh dari penglihatannya.

"Tapi kelihatannya kau sangat akrab dengannya dan dilihat dari sikapnya kepadamu, sepertinya Naruto menyukaimu." Ujar Ryuu masih dengan senyuman yang melekat dibibirnya.

"Paman, dia itu sudah punya calon istri." Sakura menjawab sekenanya.

"Eh?!" Ryuu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sakura dengan wajah terkejut.

"Ada apa Paman?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Tidak, kupikir kalian akan menjadi pasangan yang cocok saat bersama." Ryuu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hihiii, kami hanyalah teman. Naruto itu sudah seperti keluarga bagiku." Sakura tersenyum menanggapi Ryuu yang masih setia menatapnya.

Mereka kembali berjalan menuju rumah. Sebelum berpisah tadi, Sakura dan Ryuu sudah berjanji dengan Naruto untuk melihat kembang api bersama.

"Hmmm...begitu ya." Ryuu kembali bergumam, kakinya masih setia melangkah.

"Lalu, apa Sasuke-Teme yang dikatakan Naruto tadi adalah pacarmu?" Tanya Ryuu lagi.

 _ **Blussh…**_

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, wajahnya kini telah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"I...itu, Sasuke-kun bukan pacarku." Sakura menjawab dengan gelagapan.

Melihat reaksi Sakura yang malu-malu dan gelagapan, Ryuu jadi sedikit heran.

"Kelihatannya kau menyukai si Sasuke ini." Ryuu kembali berujar.

"Kyaaa, jangan mengatakannya terang-terangan." Sakura berteriak histeris, berusaha menahan malu.

"Hahahahaa, ternyata kau sangat menyukainya." Ryuu tertawa keras saat melihat ekspresi Sakura yang masih gelagapan dengan semburat merah dipipinya..

"Kurasa tidak butuh banyak waktu untuk kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih." Kembali Ryuu berujar.

"Sayangnya itu tidak akan terjadi." Sakura bergumam pelan. Wajahnya yang tadi malu-malu, kini tertunduk lemas menatap tanah yang ia jejaki.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Ryuu bertanya heran, ekspresinya terlihat khawatir saat melihat perubahan Sakura barusan.

"Kurasa Sasuke-kun sangat membenciku." Sakura tersenyum sedih. Dia kembali mengingat saat terakhir kali dia bicara dengan Sasuke dirumah sakit.

"Baginya, aku hanyalah orang yang menyebalkan." Lanjut Sakura lagi.

Ryuu menatap Sakura dengan pandangan sedih. Perasaannya ikut sakit melihat ekspresi Sakura yang begitu sedih. Tangannya mengelus lembut rambut Sakura, berharap dapat menyalurkan semangat untuk perempuan musim semi itu.

"Jangan bersedih, Kau lebih cantik saat tersenyum." Ujar Ryuu yang masih setia mengelus lembut kepala Sakura.

"Kurasa hanya orang bodoh yang membencimu. Bagaimana mungkin ada laki-laki yang tidak menyukaimu. Kau begitu cantik dan baik hati. Kau bahkan menolong pengelana yang tak kau kenal dan memberinya makan dengan percuma. Jika aku bukan Pamanmu mungkin aku juga akan menjadi laki-laki yang mengidamkan hidup bersamamu." Ryuu berujar panjang lebar.

Sakura terperangah akan penuturan Pamannya. Ini pertamakalinya dia mendengar seseorang yang begitu memujinya secara terang-terangan. Usapan hangat dikepalanya begitu hangat dan nyaman.

"Paman, terimakasih banyak." Ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Um, ayo pulang!" Ryuu menggandeng pergelangan tangan Sakura dan kembali melangkah bersama dengan senyuman hangat diantara keduanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Gerbang Konoha…**_

"Oh, Sasuke dan Kizashi-san kalian sudah pulang dari misi rupanya." Ujar salah satu penjaga gerbang.

"Waah, keliahatannya kalian sedikit repot menjaga gerbang disaat orang-orang sedang sibuk merayakan festival." Ujar Kizashi ramah.

"Hahahaa, itu bukan masalah. Kami bisa melihat kembang api dari sini." Penjaga gerbang tersebut tertawa ramah berbincang dengan Kizashi. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam tak berminat dengan pembicaraan mereka yang menurutnya tidak penting.

"Tuan Kizashi, kita harus menghadap Hokage." Ujar Sasuke.

"Ah benar juga. Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu." Kizashi berujar ramah.

Keduanya kembali berjalan menuju kantor Hokage untuk melaporkan hasil misi mereka.

 _ **TSUZUKU…**_

 **Terimakasih masih setia membaca fanfiction ini, sekali lagi maaf jika masih banya** **Typo TvT.**

 **Dichapter ini masih belum ada konflik ya, masih berdrama ria. M** **ungkin chapter depan konfliknya akan dimulai^^**


	14. Chapter 8

**MEMORY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHPATER 8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tok…Tok…Tok…**_

Bunyi ketukan pintu menghentikan gerak Kakashi yang tengah memeriksa tumpukan berkas diatas mejanya.

"Masuk" Ucap Kakashi.

Dua orang lelaki berbeda usia yaitu Sasuke dan Kizashi masuk menemuinya. Setelah memberikan pesan menggunakan elang untuk sang Hokage ketujuh, Kizashi dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang lebih cepat. Kakashi mengrenyitkan dahinya dengan pandangan heran. Bukan karena kemunculan mereka berdua, melainkan jumlah mereka tidak sebanyak saat dia mengutus mereka untuk menjalankan misi penyelidikan di desa Nami.

"Kalian hanya berdua?" Kakashi bertanya masih dengan pandangan heran.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Hhhh, itu bukan jawaban yang ingin aku dengar Sasuke." Mendengar mantan muridnya yang menjawab dengan ambigu, membuat Kakashi menghela napas lelah.

"Maaf Hokage-sama, para anggota anbu yang ikut serta dalam misi telah tewas." Ujar Kizashi sendu.

Kakashi sedikit tersentak mendengar kabar tersebut.

"Kupikir aku sudah mengatakannya didalam pesan yang kukirim untukmu." Sasuke sedikit heran dengan Kakashi yang menampilkan raut terkejut walau hanya sesaat.

"Aah, Aku kehilangan pesan yang kau kirim waktu itu." Kakashi menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, merasa bersalah karena tidak sempat membaca pesan dari Sasuke.

"Hn, kau ceroboh Kakashi." Ujar Sasuke singkat.

"Sangat disayangkan kita kehilangan rekan kita." Kakashi menunduk diam sesaat dan mengabaikan ucapan Sasuke barusan.

"Lalu bagaimana perkembangan misi kalian?" Kembali Kakashi bertanya serius.

"Bagaimana mengatakannya ya, Karena kami tidak berhasil menangkap orangnya, itu artinya kami gagal." Kizashi menggaruk sebelah pipinya, sedikit canggung untuk menjawab Kakashi.

"hmm…begitu ya, kurasa kita harus memikirkan cara lain untuk desa Nami. Setidaknya aku senang kalian berdua kembali dengan selamat." Kakashi tersenyum hangat dibalik topeng yang masih setia ia pakai.

"Hn." Sasuke bergumam singkat.

"Aku tau kalian pasti lelah setelah perjalanan dari misi, Pulanglah dan beristirahat." Ucap Kakashi memandang kedua lelaki berbeda usia tersebut.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi pulang." Kizashi menunduk hormat, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu.

"Ah, Kizashi-san. Kurasa kau harus menjelaskan misimu pada Sakura. Kemarin dia menghampiriku untuk menanyai anda." Saat mendengarkan ucapan Kakashi, Kizashi menghentikan langkahnya sebentar.

"Baiklah, terimakasih atas nasehat anda Hokage-sama." Kizashi tersenyum menatap Kakashi, dia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Kakashi menatap Sasuke yang masih setia berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kau tidak pulang?" Tanya Kakashi heran.

"Hn, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Naruto Pov**_

Aku berjalan penuh semangat menuju kantor hokage untuk membuat Kakashi-sensei ikut serta melihat kembang api bersama malam ini. Sebelumnya aku sudah mengajak Sakura dan Paman mudanya ikut bersama dan akan bertemu lima belas menit lagi di dekat taman. Hinata tidak ikut denganku karena dia memiliki janji melihat kembang api bersama anggota team delapan. Diperjalanan menuju ruang Hokage aku melihat Paman Kizashi yang merupakan ayah Sakura keluar dari ruangan Kakashi-sensei.

"Paman!" Teriakku semangat.

"Oh, Naruto." Ucap Kizashi.

"Paman, sedang apa di ruang Kakashi-sensei?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Hanya menyapa Hokage, Haha." Jawab Kizashi canggung.

Aku menatap paman dengan pandangan heran, tak ambil pusing aku mengabaikan tingkah aneh paman.

"Begitu ya, aku ingin menemui Kakashi-sensei dulu, jaa, Paman."

"Iya" Paman Kizashi melambaikan tangannya menyambut lambaian tanganku.

Aku kembali melangkah menuju ruangan Kakashi, dengan semangat aku membuka daun pintu ruangan tersebut.

 _ **Braaak…**_

"Kakashi-sensei, ayo nonton kembang api bersama!" Ucapku semangat.

Kakashi menatapku sedikit kesal, mungkin karena aku masuk tanpa permisi. Dihadapan Kakashi, aku melihat punggung seseorang dengan lambang kipas yang sangat aku kenal. Ia juga menatapku dengan pandangan yang sama seperti Kakashi-sensei.

"Teme!" Mengabaikan pandangan kedua orang tersebut, aku menyapa Sasuke dengan senang. Semangatku meningkat dua kali lipat, melihat sahabat sekaligus rivalku sudah kembali dari misinya. Entah misi apa yang dia kerjakan, Kakashi selalu saja memberikan misi Sasuke secara rahasia.

"Hn, Dobe." Jawabnya singkat.

"Apa kau sedang melaporkan hasil misimu?" Aku berjalan menuju Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawabnya singkat.

"Irit bicara seperti biasanya." Ucapku dalam hati.

"Jika benar yang kau katakan barusan, itu artinya Konoha dalam bahaya." Ucap Kakashi serius, mengabaikanku yang baru saja masuk.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku bingung dengan percakapan kedua orang tersebut.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanyaku heran.

"Konoha akan diserang." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Apa?" Tanyaku terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu, Teme?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Pria yang menyerang kalian saat melaksanakan misi di desa Nami, mungkin sedang menuju Konoha." Jelas Kakashi.

"Pria itu ingin menyerang Konoha?" Tanyaku menahan emosi.

Aku kembali mengingat pria yang sudah membuatku, Sasuke dan Sakura-chan kerepotan melawan pengguna es tersebut.

"Aku tidak tau kapan pastinya dia akan menyerang." Ujar Sasuke.

"Ada baiknya kita berjaga-jaga, aku akan kerahkan beberapa shinobi untuk memperketat penjagaan." Lanjut Kakashi.

"Aku akan ikut berjaga." Aku memandang Kakashi dengan seirus.

"Hn, aku juga." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Sasuke, kau baru pulang dari misi, istirahatlah!" Perintah Kakashi.

" aku tidak lelah." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Hhhh, Dasar keras kepala." Keluh Kakashi.

"Baiklah, kalian juga boleh ikut berjaga, kalian akan berjaga di daerah pusat festival. Akan sangat berbahaya jika dia menyerang para warga."

"Baik." Jawabku dan Sasuke.

"Ah, soal Sakura-" Lanjut Sasuke, ia memandang ragu Kakashi untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Kakashi dan aku memandang Sasuke, penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dia ucapkan.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Sasuke yang sempat ragu, menatap tegas kearah Kakashi.

Kami berdua kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan Hokage untuk berjaga akan adanya musuh yang mungkin menyerang.

"Aku rasa aku harus memerintahkan Bunshinku untuk memberi kabar kepada Sakura." Pikirku dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Taman Konoha**_

 _ **Sakura Pov**_

"Hhh, kemana si-baka Naruto?" Aku memandang sekitar dengan kesal, mencari keberadaan pemuda rubah yang sebelumnya sudah berjanji padaku untuk bertemu ditaman. Sudah lebih dari dua puluh menit dari waktu janjian mereka. Pamanku Ryuu saja sampai menghela napas lelah, sangking bosannya menunggu Naruto.

"Argggh, awas saja! saat dia datang nanti aku akan mengahajarnya." Ujarku kesal.

Paman menatapku dengan senyuman maklum.

"Sini." Paman menepuk bagian bangku yang kosong disampingnya, mengarahkanku agar ikut duduk bersamanya.

"Apa kalau dari sini kembang apinya tidak akan terlihat?" Pamanku bertanya sambil menatap langit malam.

"Hmm, aku belum pernah melihatnya dari taman, kurasa akan sulit terlihat karena banyak pohon yang menutupi." Ucapku kecewa.

"Argh."

Aku memalingkan wajahku kearah paman yang tiba-tiba mengerang seperti kesakitan, dia mencengkram kepalanya dengan kedua tangan.

"Paman kau kenapa?" Tanyaku khawatir, memegang bahunya untuk melihat keadaannya.

"Ukkh" Paman masih setia mencengkram kepalanya, menunduk dalam sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat raut wajahnya. Itu membuatku semakin khawatir, karena sejak tadi Paman baik-baik saja dan sekarang tiba-tiba paman seperti menahan sakit dikepalanya.

"Hah…haaah" Paman mengatur napasnya dalam diam dan masih setia menunduk menyembunyikan raut wajahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Aku berdiri, memegang kedua bahu Paman dan sedikit menunduk mensejajarkan tubuhku dengan Paman yang tengah duduk.

Paman memegang pergelangan tanganku cukup erat, sampai aku sedikit mengerang menahan sakit akibat perlakuannya.

"Paman, sak-it." Ucapku menahan sakit dipergelangan tanganku yang dipegang begitu erat.

"Sakura, aku tau hal yang lebih menarik daripada melihat kembang api." Ujarnya tersenyum menatapku. Senyuman yang sangat berbeda dari yang biasa dia tunjukkan, membuat perasaan asing saat aku melihatnya.

"Pa…man?" Tanyaku sedikit takut, melihat tatapan Pamanku yang tidak biasanya.

Salah satu telapak tangan Paman yang sedang bebas menutup kedua mataku,Tubuhku terasa menolak untuk bergerak, hingga aku hanya bisa diam membatu, membiarkan entah apa yang akan diperbuat Paman padaku.

"Tidurlah sebentar, aku akan mengantarmu kesana." Paman bergumam pelan berbisik disamping telingaku. Seiring dengan bisikan dingin yang belum pernah kudengar dari mulutnya, kesadaranku perlahan menghilang.

 _ **TSUZUKU…**_

 **Hai, selamat datang di fanfiction karya gajeku TvT.**

 **Untuk pembaca Memory maupun silent readers, chapter berikutnya mungkin akan sangat terlambat diupdate. Karena akhir-akhir ini aku lagi belajar membuat Novel. Jadi bukannya mau mengabaikan cerita ini, takutnya malah makin gaje kalau dipaksakan. Tapi gak bakalan hiatus kok, cuma telat update aja ^^.**

 **Aku tau masih banyak Typo, tapi masih nekat juga nulis. Kalau kalian mau berkenan membaca novel pertamaku yang berantakan. Kalian bisa buka di webcomics challenge. Judulnya "Masa lalu, aku dan Kamu." masih chapter 1, karena aku mau lanjutkan chapter 8 Memory ini ^^**

 **Sekali lagi, terimakasih masih setia membaca Memory ^^**


	15. Chapter 9

**MEMORY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Pyarr..Pyarr…**_

Bunyi ledakan kembang api memenuhi keriuhan warga konoha malam ini, Semua mata tertuju pada keindahan warna dan rupa kembang api yang menyebar indah dilangit malam, tapi kebalikannya dua orang pemuda tengah sibuk berlari begitu cepat menerjang keramaian desa, sama sekali tak memperdulikan keindahan yang tercipta diatas hitamnya langit malam.

"Sakura." Gumam seorang pemuda yang masih sibuk berlari dengan cepat. Kakinya seperti tak kenal lelah, bahkan salah satu temannya tak sanggup menyusulnya. Giginya bergemelutuk menahan amarah yang mungkin bisa saja meledak kapanpun.

Penyesalan, itulah yang pemuda itu rasakan saat ini. Tak seharusnya dia menganggap remeh perasaan kecil yang terus memberatkan langkahnya tadi, tapi sayangnya pikirannya terlalu mengutamakan keselamatan Desa, sehingga hal berharga yang berusaha ia jaga malah semakin jauh darinya.

Pemuda itu terus berlari, mencari dan berusaha merasakan sisa chakra yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk untuk menemukan gadis musim semi tersebut. Tak ia hiraukan sahabat rubahnya yang terus meneriakinya dari arah belakang.

 _ **Flashback On…**_

Sasuke dan Naruto sedang berjaga disekitar pusat konoha, memastikan tidak ada gerakan mencurigakan yang mungkin membahayakan Konoha. Keduanya begitu fokus memperhatikan sekitar mereka tak membiarkan satu celahpun luput dari penglihatan mereka.

"Bunshin ku menghilang." Naruto sedikit terperanjat saat merasakan salah satu bunshin yang ia sebarkan di berbagai tempat menghilang.

"Dimana lokasinya?" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya menatap Naruto untuk menuntut jawaban secara tak sabaran.

"Sakura-chan?" Gumam Naruto, dia tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Sasuke barusan.

Mendengar gumaman Naruto, membuat Sasuke menautkan alisnya heran. Naruto kemudian memalingkan kepalanya kearah Sasuke, wajahnya terlihat begitu terkejut dan panik.

"Sakura-chan diserang !" Ucap Naruto panik.

Bola mata Sasuke membulat tak percaya, kekhawatiran kecilnya menjadi sebuah kenyataan.

"Dimana dia?" Sasuke menarik salah satu kerah Naruto dengan kasar. Emosinya begitu memuncak mendengar gadis musim semi yang diam-diam ia kagumi tengah diserang.

"Di taman Konoha." Ucap Naruto panik.

Segera Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman Konoha yang dimaskud Naruto. Sahabat rubahnya itupun mengikuti langkah kakinya.

Sesampainya ditaman, hanya ada bangku yang telah hancur dan taman yang cukup berantakan. Naruto mengetahuinya, tempat itu sempat menjadi tempat bertarung bunshinnya dengan orang yang menyerang Sakura. Sayangnya Bunshin Naruto tidak cukup kuat untuk mengalahkannya.

"Ck, sial!" Ucap Sasuke kesal, dia menyadari bahwa dia sangat terlambat.

Naruto memandang nanar kearah Sasuke, ia tahu Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya mengabaikan gadis musim semi itu. Pandangannya teralihkan kearah bangku yang sudah hancur tersebut,.

"Kenapa Paman melakukan ini?" Gumam Naruto pelan.

Ia ingat, saat bunshinnya pergi untuk menemui Sakura, dia mendapatkan Paman Ryuu tengah menggendong Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri. Bunshin Naruto berusaha menghampiri mereka untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi, tapi Ryuu malah memandangnya begitu dingin, bahkan hawa membunuh terpancar jelas dari tubuhnya.

Menyadari ada hal aneh yang terjadi dengan paman Sakura, diapun berusaha bertanya dengan sikap waspada.

"Paman, kenapa Sakura-chan pingsan?" Naruto bertanya dengan pandangan waspada.

Ryuu hanya diam tak menyahuti pertanyaan Naruto, dia hanya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang begitu menusuk.

 _ **Syuuut…Syuuut…**_

Bunyi shuriken dari arah samping tengah meluncur cepat menyerang Naruto yang tengah fokus pada Ryuu. Menyadari hal itu, Naruto segera melompat menghindarinya, sayangnya dia tidak menyadari gerakan cepat Ryuu dibalik punggungnya. Sehingga tendangan yang begitu keras mengenai punggungnya hingga membuatnya terpelanting menabrak bangku disekitar taman tersebut.

 _ **Boof….**_

Suara kepulan asap yang berasal dari arah bangku, menandakan bahwa bayangan yang Naruto buat telah menghilang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke mengaktifkan sharingan yang dimilikinya, berharap dapat merasakan chakra gadis tersebut. Kepanikan dan kecemasan memenuhi perasaannya, terlihat sangat tidak Uchiha sekali. Dia bahkan tidak dapat berpikir dengan jernih dan tidak bersikap tenang seperti biasanya. Naruto yang menyadari hal itu kembali menatap sendu kearah Sasuke.

"Kalau kau mencintainya, kenapa tidak bersikap peduli didepannya?" Gumam Naruto pelan, yang mungkin tak bisa didengar oleh Sasuke.

"Aku merasakannya, ini chakra Sakura." Sasuke berdiri menghadap kearah yang menuju gerbang Konoha.

Sasuke kemudian melanjutkan larinya dengan cepat mencoba menyusul sibrengsek yang membawa Sakura. Disusul Naruto yang masih menatap sendu pada punggung Uchiha tersebut. Entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan hubungan kedua sahabatnya itu, Naruto begitu menyayangi Sakura dan Sasuke yang sudah seperti keluarga baginya. Tapi entah kenapa, melihat sikap Sasuke yang berbanding terbalik saat dengan Sakura dan saat tidak ada gadis itu, membuatnya sedikit frustasi.

Dia menyadarinya, Sasuke memiliki perasaan terhadap gadis musim semi itu. Ya, dia menyadarinya sejak perjalanan misi mereka didesa Nami. Sasuke begitu khawatir pada Sakura, padahal biasanya sikap tenang dan cueklah yang ia tunjukkan. Kali ini keyakinan Naruto semakin jelas, sikap Sasuke saat ini membuatnya terlalu jelas.

Berusaha mengesampingkan pemikirannya barusan, Naruto kembali fokus mengikuti jejak Sasuke yang tengah kalut mengejar musuh.

 _ **Flsahback Off…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Ugggh" Suara erangan pelan dari Sakura yang tengah berusaha terbangun dari tidurnya. Sakura memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing dan berusaha menempatkan diri untuk duduk. Matanya tengah menyesuaikan cahaya temaram dari sebuah lilin yang tak bisa menerangi seluruh ruangan tempat Sakura berada.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Seorang pria yang sangat Sakura kenali tengah menatapnya dengan tersenyum lembut.

Saat Sakura telah menyesuaikan diri dengan pencahayaan, matanya menatap tajam kearah pria tersebut.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Sakura memandang Pria tersebut dengan waspada.

"Kau pasti sangat terkejut, maafkan aku Sakura." Pria tersebut memandang Sakura ramah, tersirat rasa sedih yang tak Sakura mengerti dari mata pria tersebut.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia membawamu." Pria yang mengakui sebagai Pamannya menatap Sakura penuh dengan tekad.

Sakura tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud pamannya. Jika dia mau, Sakura bisa saja menghajar Pamannya dengan tinju monster miliknya, hanya saja hatinya begitu tak ingin melakukan hal itu. Sakura selalu merasa ingin mempercayai pria tersebut. Ini aneh, tapi itulah yang sedang Sakura rasakan saat ini. Perasaan nyaman dan rindu yang entah kenapa selalu dia rasakan saat bersama Pamannya, bahkan kenyataan bahwa Pamannya yang membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri, masih tak menggoyahkan rasa kepercayaannya.

"Paman?" Gumam Sakura pelan.

"Saki" Ryuu mengucapkan sebuah panggilan yang tak asing ditelinga Sakura.

Panggilan itu membuat kepala Sakura begitu sakit dan terasa berat.

"Uggh." Sakura mengenggam kepalanya begitu kuat, merasakan sakit yang begitu menyiksanya. Bayangan-bayangan asing yang tak Sakura ketahui, berkeliaran membentuk klise sebuah gambaran yang entah kenapa membuatnya ingin menangis. Ryuu mendekap tubuh Sakura protektif, berharap rasa sakit yang tengah Sakura rasakan dapat mereda dengan pelukan hangat darinya.

"Kau menggunakan jurus keluarga kita." Ucap Ryuu pelan.

"Ughhh, sakit sekali." Sakura masih memegang kepalanya yang serasa akan pecah, air matanya bahkan mengalir jatuh, tak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Saki, Papa bawakan hadiah untukmu." Ingatan Sakura menampilkan sebuah klise yang ia rasa tidak begitu asing.

"Papa, bolehkah aku membaca diperpustakaan milik Papa?" Lagi, Pemandangan seorang anak kecil yang begitu mirip dengannya tengah berbicara dengan seorang Pria yang begitu mirip dengan Pamannya.

Pria itu tengah membaca Koran setelah menghabiskan makan malam yang disediakan oleh wanita yang juga memiliki rupa hampir sama dengan anak kecil tadi, keluarga kecil itu terlihat begitu bahagia.

"Ugggh,argggh." Erang Sakura kuat.

"Sakura, Mama dan Papa menyayangimu." Kini gambaran klise wanita berambut senada dengannya tengah tersenyum memandang kearah Sakura kecil yang terlihat seperti ketakutan.

 _ **Slaasshh…**_

Suara tebasan membuat keterkejutan anak kecil itu semakin menjadi. Wanita yang dia panggil Mama kini terbaring dibanjiri darah yang begitu pekat, bahkan darahnya ikut terciprat mengenainya.

"Ini semua salahmu." Anak laki-laki yang telah dengan sadis menebas wanita itu, menatap sendu kearah Sakura kecil.

"Arggh, huwaaa…" Teriak Sakura keras.

Air matanya mengalir semakin deras, tangisannya semakin keras seiring gambaran ingatan yang tengah berkeliaran didalam kepalanya kini ia akui bahwa itu adalah milikinya.

"Maafkan Papa." Ryuu yang menyadari bahwa Sakura sudah mengingat semuanya, hanya bisa memeluk anaknya yang sudah beranjak dewasa tersebut. Sebelumnya Ryuu sempat melepaskan segel yang Sakura buat untuk mengunci ingatannya, sehingga saat Sakura terjaga, kemungkinan besar ingatannya akan kembali.

.

.

.

"Ughh" Sasuke memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Dia bahkan menghentikan langkahnya yang berusaha mengejar jejak musuh yang menculik Sakura.

"Sasuke, ada apa?" Melihat Sasuke yang berhenti, Naruto pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hiks..hiks..aku..Aku percaya padamu." Ingatan singkat tentang seorang anak kecil yang tengah menangis terlintas dipikiran Sasuke.

"Hah…hah…" Sasuke berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terasa tak beraturan.

"Apa itu barusan, kenapa tiba-tiba aku membayangkan hal asing seperti ini?" Ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

Mengabaikan rasa sakit yang barusan ia rasakan, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan pengejaran dan mengabaikan keheranan Naruto yang tengah menatapnya.

 _ **Tsuzuku…**_

 _ **Yuhuuu, nongol lagi nih ^^**_

 _ **Maaf ya updatenya telat, lagi banyak kegiatan diluar, jadi curi-curi kesempatan buat lanjutkan Memory.**_

 _ **Selamat membaca ^^**_


	16. Chapter 10

**MEMORY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ck, dia benar-benar menyusahkan." Fuyuki memandang kesal sebuah gubuk tua yang tengah hangus terbakar.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku repot, Ayah." Gumam Fuyuki pelan.

Fuyuki telah meminta Ryuu untuk menemuinya diperbatasan desa Konoha, setelah dia berhasil membawa Sakura keluar dari Konoha. Tapi sepertinya saat dipertengahan jalan, jutsu yang Fuyuki pakai untuk mengendalikan Ryuu berhasil dipatahkan. Terbukti sejak tadi dia tidak mendapati Ryuu sehingga dia mencari jejaknya sendiri dan sampailah ia digubuk tua tersebut, gubuk itu bahkan sudah terlalap oleh api.

"Sasuke, tunggu aku!" Teriak seseorang dari kejauhan.

Mendengar nama yang tidak asing ditelinganya, Fuyuki segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu, Dia sempat menyisakan dua mayat yang telah ia hidupkan untuk menghambat pengejaran mereka. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni orang Konoha yang sepertinya menyadari keberadaannya disini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Grussaak…Syuuut….**_

Sebuah shuriken meluncur cepat, tepat didepan Sasuke yang tengah berlari kencang. Sasuke berhasil menghindarinya tepat waktu.

 _ **Pyaassh…**_

Shuriken yang masih meluncur tersebut menimbulkan sebuah cahaya yang sangat dia tau.

"Sial kertas peledak, Dobe awas!" Ucap Sasuke kesal.

Naruto yang tepat berada dibelakang Sasuke dengan lihai bepindah dengan cepat. Ledakan yang cukup besar merusak pepohonan yang sebelumnya mereka pijaki. Dua orang pria bertubuh besar dan menyeramkan muncul diantara mereka.

"Cih, menghalangi saja." Sasuke memandang kedua pria itu dengan kesal.

"Kurasa kita harus menunda sebentar pegejaran kita." Naruto menatap sinis dua pria tersebut.

"Lebih baik selesaikan dengan cepat, Dobe! " Sasuke segera mengeluarkan kusanagi yang sempat ia sematkan dibalik tubunya. Dua pria tadi berubah menjadi seperti monster besar yang mengerikan. Tubuhnya berselimuti bulu, wajahnya berubah menjadi seperti serigala dengan cakar yang terlihat sangat tajam dijari-jari tangan mereka.

 _ **Graaar…**_

Aungan mereka dapat membuktikan keganasan dan aura membunuh yang mereka pancarkan begitu terasa. Salah satu manusia jadi-jadian tersebut berlari kencang kearah Naruto, berusaha mencakar Naruto dengan cakar tajam dan begitu panjang seperti sebilah pisau. Gerakannya begitu lincah dan sulit terbaca. Naruto cukup kewalahan untuk menghindari serangannya, sehingga dia hanya bisa terus mundur dan menghindar.

 _ **Bugh..**_

Sebuah pukulan keras berhasil mengenai Naruto yang sempat lengah karena melihat Sasuke sekilas yang tengah bertarung tak jauh darinya. Naruto terpental cukup jauh akibat pukulan tersebut. Jaraknya dengan Sasuke semakin jauh.

"Cih, sakit juga." Ucap Naruto pelan.

"Kau jadi lemah Naruto." Kurama yang berada didalam tubuh Naruto bicara dengan nada meremehkan.

Didepan Naruto, manusia serigala tersebut sudah bersiap mencabik-cabik tubuhnya.

"Kurama, Aku tidak punya waktu meladeni candaanmu." Setelah tadi terpental cukup jauh, Naruto berusaha berdiri dan bersiap untuk membalas serangan.

"Lebih baik cepat selesaikan, bocah Uchiha itu cukup menyebalkan jika dia tau kau kewalahan." Ucap Kurama.

"Yaah, ayo kita selesaikan." Naruto memancarkan chakra orange diseluruh tubuhnya, membuat penampilannya berubah dengan chakra bijuu yang telah menyelimutinya. Gerakan Naruto jadi jauh lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Saat manusia serigala tersebut menyerang, Naruto berhasil menghindarinya dan mengakhiri pertarungan dengan cepat setelah menggunakan rasengan kepada lawan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lain halnya dengan Sasuke yang kini sedang terpojok, tubuhnya sudah dipenuhi luka gores akibat cakaran dari manusia serigala satunya. Dia selalu gagal menghindar dan hanya menyerang sembarangan tanpa perhitungan. Pikirannya terlalu kalut dan tidak dapat berpikir dengan jernih, bahkan sakit dikepala yang sebelumnya ia rasakan semakin menjadi saat ini, sehingga membuatnya tak sanggup untuk menggunakan sharingan. Sasuke memegang kepalanya yang masih berdenyut sakit, sambil menghindari serangan lawan.

"Ck, sial!" Umpat Sasuke kesal.

Dia masih berusaha menghindari serangan lawan tanpa bisa balas menyerang. Kusanaginya jatuh terpental entah kemana saat sebelumnya menangkis serangan bertubi-tubi dari musuh.

 _ **Rasengan…**_

Naruto yang telah menyelesaikan pertarungannya lebih dulu, berlari kearah lawan dan langsung menggunakan rasengan dari arah samping. Manusia serigala tersebut tidak menyadarinya karena begitu fokus untuk menyerang Sasuke, sehingga serangan telak tersebut membuatnya terpental dan terluka parah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sasuke?" Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang masih memegang kepalanya yang terasa semakin sakit.

"Ck, aku baik-baik saja." Sasuke berusaha berdiri setelah sempat terhuyung.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Naruto ragu.

Melihat Sasuke yang sangat kewalahan mengahadapi musuh, membuat Naruto sedikit meragukan keadaan pemuda tersebut. Setaunya Sasuke tidak akan terluka dengan mudah saat menghadapi pertarungan.

"Aaaaa" Sasuke menjawab sekenanya.

"Ughh" Sasuke kembali mencengkram kepalanya yang kembali semakin sakit, bahkan kakinya tak sanggup menopang tubuhnya hingga dia terduduk bersimpuh merasakan sakit yang semakin menjadi dikepalanya.

" _Kau tau, aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu, jadi jangan pernah berkata kalau Sasuke-kun itu payah."_ Sebuah ingatan pendek tentang seorang gadis yang tak ia ingat wajahnya, tengah tersenyum menatapnya.

Sasuke tidak mengerti, ingatan asing sejak tadi memenuhi otaknya, anak perempuan itu selalu hadir disetiap ingatan yang tengah muncul menyiksa kepalanya. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk hal ini, dia harus segera mengejar Sakura. Jika dia berhenti sekarang, perasaannya berkata dia tidak akan pernah bisa melihat gadis musim semi tu lagi.

"Sasuke!" Panggil Naruto dengan nada khawatir.

Sasuke berusaha berdiri dengan kakinya yang terlihat gemetar tak sanggup menopang tubuhnya. Melihat hal itu, membuat Naruto semakin khawatir dengan sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu.

"Lebih baik kita hentikan disini saja." Ucap Naruto sedikit ragu.

Sasuke memandang Naruto tak percaya. Apa yang barusan ia dengar, Naruto bilang berhenti disini? Kenapa dia harus berhenti disini, saat dia sangat tau Sakura tengah diculik oleh orang yang sangat berbahaya. Apa kebodohan Naruto sangat tidak bisa disembuhkan, sampai merelakan teman satu timnya diculik begitu saja. Dimana kalimat yang biasa dia dengar bahwa meninggalkan teman lebih buruk dari sampah. Bukankah Kakashi selalu mengatakan hal itu untuk mereka sampai Naruto rela terus memperjuangkannya untuk kembali ke Konoha.

"Jika kau ingin berhenti, lakukanlah! aku akan tetap mengejarnya." Sasuke berjalan dengan tergopoh untuk tetap mengejar musuh.

Naruto memandang sendu punggung yang tengah berjalan melaluinya. Dia tau Sakura sedang dalam bahaya, tapi dia juga tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke pergi begitu saja dengan keadaan seperti itu.

"Maaf Teme, kau harus berhenti." Gumam Naruto pelan.

Naruto memukul bagian tengkuk Sasuke sehingga membuat kesadaran Sasuke menghilang.

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa menghindari pukulan pelan seperti itu." Ucap Naruto sendiri.

Naruto membawa Sasuke ketempat yang ia kira bisa melindunginya dari bahaya. Sasuke terlihat begitu tersiksa dalam tidurnya. Dia tau Sasuke memang sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Naruto berharap dengan Sasuke beristirahat sebentar dapat sedikit memulihkan keadaannya.

"Aku akan menyusul Sakura lebih dulu." Setelah berkata seperti itu kearah Sasuke yang tidak sadarkan diri, Naruto segera melanjutkan langkahnya untuk mengejar Sakura dan juga paman Ryuu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **-Konoha-**_

"Aku pulang." Ucap Kizashi yang sedang berjalan masuk kedalam rumah.

"Sayang, kau sudah pulang?" Mebuki menyambut Kizashi dengan pelukan hangat.

"Yaaah, bagaimana keadaanmu dan Sakura, saat aku tidak ada?"

"Kami baik-baik saja." Balas Mebuki terenyum.

"begitukah, haaah aku sangat lapar." Ucap Kizashi lega.

Mebuki menuntun suaminya kearah dapur, karena kebetulan tadi dia baru selesai memasak.

"Jadi, dimana putri kita?" Sambil menyeruput kuah soup yang sudah disediakan istrinya, Kizashi memperhatikan sekitar rumah karena tidak mendapati putrinya didapur.

"Dia sedang pergi kefestival bersama Ryuu." Ucap Mebuki.

Kizashi menghentikan kegiatan makannya saat mendengar nama yang sangat tidak asing ditelinganya.

"Mebuki, apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya tak sabaran.

"Adik iparmu menginap disini." Ucap Mebuki. Dia sedikit heran dengan reaksi suaminya.

"Ryuu kan sudah-" Ucapnya terputus.

 _ **Pyaarr…Pyaar…Duaar…**_

 _ **Kyaaaa…**_

Suara teriakan dan ledakan terdengar dari luar, Kizashi dan mebuki segera membuka pintu untuk melihat keadaan. Para warga berlarian tak tentu arah akibat panik dengan serangan dari hewan-hewan buas raksasa yang tengah menghancurkan bangunan-bangunan sekitar.

"Mebuki, pergilah ketempat yang aman!" Teriak kizashi kuat.

"Kau mau kemana?" Mebuki menatap Kizashi dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Aku akan menemui Hokage. Kau harus mengikuti arahan mereka." Kizashi melihat kearah para ninja yang tengah berusaha mengevakuasi warga.

Kizashi kemudian berlari menuju kantor Hokage dengan berlari tak sabaran. Disekitarnya ada beberapa ninja yang tengah berusaha menghalau serangan para hewan raksasa tersebut. Dia tau dia takkan bisa membantu dalam pertarungan ini, itu sebabnya ia tetap memilih terus berlari menuju kantor Hokage.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Didaerah sekitar hutan terlihat dua orang yang tengah duduk beristirahat dari pelarian mereka. Sakura dan juga Ryuu. Sakura sudah memahami keadaan yang sekarang tengah terjadi, Ryuu adalah orangtuanya, Fuyuki adalah Saudara tirinya dan orang yang telah ia anggap ayah adalah pamannya. Sakura sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Konoha, dari cerita yang dikatakan Papanya, dia tau Konoha saat ini pasti tengah diserang. Tapi dia tidak boleh kembali keKonoha sekarang. Ada hal yang lebih dulu harus ia selesaikan. Sakura percaya kalau teman-temannya dan orang-orang Konoha pasti bisa mengatasi masalah yang ada diKonoha. Saat ini Sakura tengah menghindari Fuyuki termasuk juga Konoha. Sakura ingin mencari tau alasan jelas perbuatan Fuyuki yang telah tega membunuh keluarganya dan terus berniat membawa Sakura untuk ikut bersamanya.

 _ **Tsuzuku…**_


End file.
